The New Royal: Chp 1 The King is Unveiled
by Kestrel-Marie
Summary: Sixteen years ago, a Queen was abandoned. The son she bore was to be King, he would find his long lost cousin and together with comrades, they would reclaim their Kingdom...
1. Chp 1 The King Is Unveiled

Title: The King is Unveiled... Part: 1/7 Pairings: None Genre: AU, Non-yaoi. Ratings: Up to you. Author: Mia_Alexia Email: Angelic_approdite@hotmail.com Warnings: Actually none really. Though let me warn you, I have a twisted sense of humour. Notes^ I said that I wanted to retire, why haven't I? Disclaimer: All these characters belong to me! I wish... (In case some people misunderstood the meaning of this message, it literally means that NONE of these characters belong to me, well with the exception of Midnight and Soar, they belong to me! No suing should the breed and name coincide with any character you own). ----  
  
Seventeen years ago, the King's favourite minister, Reyes, prophesied the birth of the new King.  
  
King by birth, From both worlds, He will come, To set wrong right, Fulfilling his birthright.  
  
Born of night, Eyes of twin sapphires, Features so pure, Virtues of gold, Upon his father's death, He shall be coroneted, By his father's hand.  
  
After his death, which the whole country mourned, the King continued ruling without his most trusted aide and under the influence of his loss and his good-for-nothing court advisors, the King had his common borne Queen cast out of the palace for unknown reasons. They burned all documents containing the prophecy of the new King's birth. The good name of the King tarnished so much, that good people no longer trusted his judgement, but they kept in mind the prophecy and their hopes.  
  
Seven months later, in a house upon a hill, Cries of pain echoed from the house in the dead hours of the night. A mother laid in labour; perspiration ran down her forehead as the mid-wife prepared her for delivery. Moments later, a strangled cry that progressed into a full-blown wail erupted from the mouth of a newborn baby boy. The mother held her son in her arms and cried.  
  
'Kaede Rukawa, my Prince, my son,' Queen Minaru, whispered through her tears, thinking that no one could hear her.  
  
Perched upon the windowsill, a hawk watched. And below that windowsill, a panther laid sprawled, both watching a 'common' mother nurse her hungry baby, vowing to protect the mother and son forever.  
  
Sixteen years later, Approaching his sixteenth birthday, Kaede became annoyed with the consistent pushing from his mother to get a girlfriend.  
  
'Mother, for the very last time NO! I can find a girlfriend by myself especially a wife, I do not need an arranged marriage,' Kaede turned to face his mother, anger seeping out of him the moment he met her glistening eyes.  
  
'But Kaede, I don't want to wait for grandchildren and I am not getting any younger. If your father were here, you would have been married at fifteen, just as I was!' his mother stated firmly even though her lip was trembling.  
  
'Mother, how could you say such a thing, you are barely in your early thirties and quit using father's name, maybe if he had stayed around, I might just believe it,' Kaede said, hate filling back into him at the sound of his father's name, the man who did not even stay around for his birth.  
  
'Oh Kaede, if only you knew...' Minaru mused to herself, looking above her son's head, a jewelled crown of brilliant workmanship glittered, making her give a slight smile as she knew that one day her son would be King.  
  
'Mother, why are you staring at me?' Kaede asked, frowning as he turned and caught his mother staring.  
  
'Nothing, I thought I saw something. Why?' Minaru said, looking closely at Kaede.  
  
'Nothing, it's just that the people in this village have always been staring at me, I always wonder why,' Kaede said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
'It must be something about you then,' Minaru said passively, reminding herself to cloak his crown.  
  
'Oh well, I think I will go for a walk before dinner,' Kaede murmured over his shoulder as he walked out the door, closely following him was a sooty black panther and upon his shoulder perched a golden hawk.  
  
Musing to herself on how the hawk and the panther came to be, they had been there for the birth of her son and the animals have not left their side ever since, protecting her son for her when she could not. Minaru chanted softly cloaking both their crowns so that the people would not suspect them of being royalty. Once or twice in the past she had let her son and herself go about with their crowns uncloaked and that had drawn a lot of unwanted attention.  
  
The problem, she mused about these crowns was that they were there but they were invisible and only the commoners could see them. The royals were born with crowns or any significant sign of their royalty; you simply could not get rid of that sign or crown. She had earned her crown by marrying her beloved the King, and had borne his lovely son but before she could tell him that she was pregnant, she was thrown out of the palace by those evil, money-hungry so-called court advisors. She set to work, mumbling the old prophecy told to her by Reyes and adding in the missing parts that had been only for her ears.  
  
King by birth, With true sight, From both worlds, He will come, To set wrong right, Fulfilling his birthright.  
  
Born of night, Eyes of twin sapphires, Features so pure, Virtues of gold, Christened Kaede, Upon his father's death, He shall be coroneted, On his sixteenth birthday, By his father's hand.  
  
The time is near, she thought to herself.  
  
***  
  
'Mum's acting weird again, I hope she is not still thinking about him, I mean it's been sixteen years for heaven's sake. I still can't believe that she is bugging me to find a girlfriend much less a wife. She won't rest till I find either one, what am I going to do?' Kaede telepath; to the sharp hawk and the slick panther beside him, hearing the mental laughter.  
  
'Do it then, make her happy,' telepath the hawk whose name was Sky Soar replied, still screeching with laughter.  
  
'Yeah, go on, find a nice girl and settle down,' the panther whose name was Midnight replied as well, purring with laughter.  
  
'After all, you may not be able to find someone you love and can get married to after your sixteenth birthday,' Soar said, seriously as he gave a piercing screech full of pain.  
  
'Why is that?' Kaede demanded of the two animals, twin sapphires glanced from the hawk to the panther waiting for an answer.  
  
The two animals looked at each other, conferencing on their own private telepath. Finally, both appeared to have come to a conclusion and they both looked at him.  
  
'That is because you are His Serene Royal Highness, Crown Prince Kaede Rukawa,' Soar said, looking intently at Kaede.  
  
'No, that can't be true, I mean I was named after him that's all. I am no Prince much less a Crown Prince,' Kaede stated firmly, his eyes disbelieving.  
  
'But you are, your mother though commoner by birth wed you father and bore you and has been using her magic to cloak your crown ever since you were born, we were both present,' Soar replied insistently, using his wing to point at Midnight.  
  
'Yes your highness, we were both witnesses to your birth, we swore that we would stay by your side always and protect you as will our sons and the generations to come until the day that you die,' Midnight purred out, mentally serious.  
  
'But, this can't be true, you have definitely gotten the wrong Kaede,' Kaede said as he lowered himself down to the ground, too weary to stand and sat beside the panther as he used to when he was young.  
  
'Remember the stories that we told you when you were young and the skills that we taught you? About the villagers having true sight and only they could spot people of royal blood, wizards and witches? Shape shifting, telepathy and telekinesis? And when we told you to keep your skills a secret. Ever wondered why you are the only one who has ever heard of Crown Prince Kaede Rukawa? Well, from the moment you were born, the whole town has known you were the Crown Prince. They cannot see the crown that is above your head at the moment as your mother has cloaked it and only she can unveil it. The crown cannot be removed by magical or physical means, it is a sign of your royal blood,' Soar elaborated, his focus still directed at Kaede.  
  
'Ok, maybe I believe till that far, but how is it that my mother can actually veil these crowns if she is a commoner by birth? Commoners are not suppose to have any magic at all and they have the true sight, I don't have true sight like the commoners or personal magic like the Royals,' Kaede said scrutinising the pair.  
  
'Your mother is a commoner by birth but remember she married your father and even that comes with a little magic even though it is not much. She has true sight but does not use it because true sight reveals all and you have the best of both worlds, you have true sight and personal magic, you are the only royal to ever be so blessed. However, since you have personal magic, true sight is bonded to your magic and Royals only gain their magic at the age of sixteen,' Midnight said in a nonchalant manner, slowly surveying their Prince. Rukawa felt and looked incredibly flabbergasted, this was the most shocking news he has heard in a long time. Seeing the seriousness in their gazes just proved to him that the animals were not joking about his recently revealed identity.  
  
'So what if I am a royal, it doesn't mean a thing!' Kaede said, raising his voice in exasperation.  
  
'Kaede, if you were a royal, especially a Crown Prince, you are the one who will claim the throne and rule Kanagawa,' Soar replied calmly even though his patience was running thin.  
  
'But you don't have proof!' Kaede yelled, refusing to believe the proof that was placed before his eyes.  
  
'Oh but we do, your mother has been hiding the truth from you all these years,' Midnight replied, gracefully getting up.  
  
'Come on, we shall seek her word on this; we must see her now. The time draws near for her departure,' Soar said sharply as he took off.  
  
'Shape shift and hurry about it, no one must see you. That is if you remember the key rule,' Midnight snapped as he looked around carefully, not to miss an inch of the area he scouted, leaving Soar to watch over them from above.  
  
Choosing to adopt Midnight's shape, Kaede felt his limbs shift and become loose of its human confinements. New power filled him and he felt free, energised and ready to pounce. He let out a delighted yowl and took off at top speed; racing for his house. Nearing his house, Kaede smelt chicken stew brewing in the pot with his sensitive feline nose. Leaping through the window, Kaede landed with a soft thud as he feet connected with the ground in front of his startled mother.  
  
'What in the world? Midnight!' Minaru exclaimed in astonishment, immediately jumping to her feet. She walked steadily towards the panther to reprimand him. Usually Midnight was a perfect gentleman who would walk through the front door. As Minaru closed the distance between the panther and herself, she began to realise the difference between this panther and Midnight. For one, Midnight's fur was soot black whereas this panther had a bluish hue to his black fur. And also, a more startling fact was when the panther looked at her. He had twin sapphires staring out at her, an unusual combination for a panther. Midnight had yellow-green eyes that suited him just fine. And just as Minaru managed to put together that this panther was not Midnight, the panther began to take another shape. Minaru watched, fascinated as the panther's shape contorted and moulded itself back into the form of a HUMAN! Minaru bit back a gasp as she now saw Rukawa standing before her.  
  
'Rukawa! How did you do that?' Minaru asked, eyeing her son curiously. 'First things first, I want you to tell me all about my father because these animals here tell me that my father is the King and I am refusing to believe them till I hear the truth from your mouth. They tell me that I am and I quote, 'His Serene Royal Highness Crown Prince Kaede Rukawa', is that true, Mother?' Kaede asked, the questions spilling out in a rush, desperate to know the truth.  
  
'I... Kaede, I'm so sorry; I never meant to keep it from you. I was going to tell you the day before your birthday,' Minaru managed, looking at her son's pained expression.  
  
'How could you do this to me? I could have had my future planned, I may not have wanted to be the King, and did you ever consider that? All I want to know is why, Mother,' Kaede asked; feeling lost that the only person he trusted could hide such a valuable secret that decided his future.  
  
'Kaede, your father's ministers had me thrown out, they thought I was worthless because of my being common-borne and therefore not fit to be their precious Queen. They were in power at that time and they could have order anything to be done. I was grateful enough to not have been thrown into prison or beheaded. I did not dare seek out your father when you were born because your father was still under their influence and would or rather could have done harm to you, I wanted the prophecy to succeed, to show them that they were powerless to stop Reyes' prophecy,' Minaru said tearfully, looking at Kaede, hoping that he would understand.  
  
'But Mother! How could Father do such a thing? To listen to ministers that want to do him harm. And what does the prophecy have to do with me? I know I have always felt a bonding with it but never once knew why,' Kaede said, giving his mother an incredulous look.  
  
'Kaede, you must see reason, Reyes, he was your father's best friend since their youth. He was the ultimate minister, intelligent, powerful and quite handsome. But when he died, your father was just simply devastated, so was Hairra. They were nearly mad with grief. When another of your father's ministers proved to be as loyal and efficient as Reyes, your father just fell for it. The council used your father to gain power and riches; they used the imperial army to plunder the villages and as you can see, the kingdom is in a state of chaos,' Minaru said sadly, gazing at Kaede's face and thinking of her King.  
  
'Right, I see. But where does the prophecy come in?' Kaede asked, looking curiously at his mother.  
  
'Kaede, the prophecy describes you!' Minaru said, looking at her son, her eyes filled with love.  
  
'Huh? What do you mean it describes me? How?' Kaede said, looking not so sure anymore. The prophecy, it was left behind by Reyes. It was to describe the future King. It described you, recite the prophecy Kaede,' Minaru said forcefully, seeing that Kaede was going to refuse to believe this.  
  
'No... but, oh all right,  
  
King by birth, From both worlds, He will come, To set wrong right, Fulfilling his birthright.  
  
Born of night, Eyes of twin sapphires, Features so pure, Virtues of gold, Upon his father's death, He shall be coroneted, By his father's hand,' Kaede recited, the prophecy buried deep in his head since the day that he heard it. The teachers did not keep texts of it but Kaede memorized from the day he heard it. The teachers said that the King did not allow any evidence of the prophecy to exist.  
  
'Not quite right, Kaede, Reyes knew that his death was imminent, he also knew that I would be cast out of the castle so he told me the missing parts in the prophecy.  
  
King by birth, From both worlds, With true sight, He will come, To set wrong right, Fulfilling his birthright.  
  
Born of night, Eyes of twin sapphires, Features so pure, Virtues of gold, Christened Kaede, Upon his father's death, He shall be coroneted, On his sixteenth birthday, By his father's hand. Now you know why you fit the prophecy?' Minaru murmured as her eyes filled with tears as she thought of the people that she missed ever since she left the palace.  
  
'Mother, I'm so sorry I ever doubted your word...,' Kaede said, squatting on the dirt floor in disgust, shaking his head as tears fell freely from his eyes.  
  
'Cheer up Kaede, you are the new King, the people know that if they know the prophecy. No one can take that knowledge away from the people and from you,' Midnight said, nudging Kaede's knee with his soft felt head.  
  
'Well, now that I know and since everyone knows, what's the use of hiding?' Kaede asked Midnight, rubbing Midnights smooth head, hearing him purr, forgetting to use telepathy.  
  
'Kaede... are you talking to Midnight?' Minaru asked after a moment of silent observation.  
  
'Yes, is it unusual? You talk to them too,' Kaede replied, looking at both Soar and Midnight.  
  
'You know how to shape shift as well, right? How about telepathy? Telekinesis?' Minaru persisted, her eyes glistening, a wide grin pasted on her face.  
  
'Well, I know how to shape shift, telepath, and telekinesis. But all these I learnt only several new moons ago, my telekinesis is still weak though. I also know how to heal and cast several spells but I am only just beginning,' Kaede answered in a very puzzled manner.  
  
'Oh marvellous!' Minaru said, her eyes twinkling in joy.  
  
'Why? Is this suppose to mean something?' Kaede asked, still extremely puzzled.  
  
'Kaede, this means that you belong to the highest level of Royal! You see, royals have levels in their gatherings as well. The lowest level can only cast several simple spells for healing and protection. The highest level can do what you can do now, shape shift, telepathy and casting really strong spells. But even they have ranges, their powers may be weak or really powerful,' Minaru explained, seeing that Kaede had gotten lost in her rapid exclamation.  
  
'Is it a good thing to be part of them?' Kaede asked, still uncertain about it.  
  
'Is it good? Of course it's good, you are going to follow your father's footsteps,' Minaru chattered on excitedly, thinking of how proud the King would be of his son.  
  
Suddenly, Minaru stopped, a blank expression took over and a fearful look flittered across her delicate features and she sank to the ground in a dead faint.  
  
'What in the world? Mother!' Kaede exclaimed as he caught his mother's limp body before it hit the ground.  
  
'Kaede! Your father is leaving the world sooner than we expected, your mother will be following him soon. Heal her, use the method we taught you,' Soar telepath urgently.  
  
'Yes, I understand,' Kaede replied numbly, raising his hand, he held it above his mother's head and began to chant softly. As he chanted, his palm began to glow and as the light became brighter, Minaru began to stir.  
  
'Mother, are you all right?' Kaede asked, searching her face frantically.  
  
'Kaede, my Prince and my son, your father is leaving this world soon. He is coming for me is a couple of days time. You see, in a marriage, we are tied together in life and in death according to our vows. I will go with him; you must let me go. But before that, he will come to coronate you. Remember Kaede, I love you...' Minaru murmured as she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
Kaede kept vigil by his mother's side for two days, on the third day in the wee hours of the morning; which was his birthday, as he fell into a light slumber, he felt a presence in the house and immediately awoke from his doze. He saw a ghostly apparition of a man with a crown. His built was once tall and proud but the years or rather sickness and grief had aged him and made him once magnificent body hang on his broad shoulders.  
  
'Get away from her! You have no right to be here!' Kaede yelled angrily, full of hate for the father he never knew.  
  
The ghostly figure turned towards him, the sad soulful eyes bore into his soul. Kaede saw the once proud face, handsome with amazing features that had been once flawless with perfection. The face had a stubborn tilt to the chin and once brilliant sapphire eyes and a shock of raven hair.  
  
'My son Kaede, I glad I could finally meet you. I regret the years that I was never there for you but I kept watch over the two of you from the palace. But now, I am truly sorry, for both our times are up. I have come to take her with me to the heavens that await us,' Minamio said, glancing at his Queen whom his people never got to know.  
  
'You can't, you mustn't! She's the only family that I ever had. Looking out for us from the palace is not enough, taking care of us personally is! You refused to see the mistake of your choice and let us suffer the consequences. In your own selfish need to be comforted, you trusted your lousy good-for-nothing, money hungry ministers more than your wife!' Kaede yelled, wishing that the apparition were real so that he could rip him apart limb from limb.  
  
'I know, I have realised my mistake, I truly have and I and really sorry my son. But I must take your mother now, it is and have always been this way,' Minamio pleaded with Kaede to allow Minaru to go with him to the heavens.  
  
'Can't you try and break that connection?' Kaede suggested, looking into his father's eyes, sensing the soulful connection between them.  
  
'No, I won't try it; I have lost for most of the time that I have been married to her. I won't lose her for the rest of the time! Surely you are not going to deprive me of her once again?' Minamio said forcefully with resolution.  
  
'I...' Kaede began, struggling to do what is best for his mother.  
  
'Kaede... let me go. I want to go with your father, I love him and would have willing spent my entire life with him. But now our time on Earth is up, let us go... Remember, I, we will always love you,' Minaru whispered, getting up from the bed. Going over to Kaede, she embraced him on last time.  
  
'But... Oh very well, you win... again,' Kaede said; his voice breaking as tears glistened in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He began to release his spiritual hold on his mother.  
  
Standing and watching his control of her soul slip, Kaede watched his mother physically wither away in front of him. Suddenly, a brilliant white light filled the small room and in front of him stood a couple very much in love. They both wore crowns of the utmost splendid craftsmanship. The beautiful young woman wore a white gold crown, with elaborate yet delicate designs that captured the beauty of the precious gems that decorated the crown, proclaiming feminine grace, a beautiful and gentle nature among other things. The young man beside her wore a crown whose design was both strong and bold. The jewels caught in the brilliant design enhanced his virility, proclaiming chivalry, strength and charm of the Royal family. They were both swath in garments of rich purple and their black hair and blue eyes were enhanced by the deep rich colour of their wardrobe.  
  
'Mother? Father? Is that you?' Kaede murmured, seeing in wonderment why his father, a King would decide to marry his mother, a commoner.  
  
'Kaede, step forward and kneel. It is time to coronate you as the next King. As you know, you will never be able to escape your fate or will anyone be able to steal it from you. A golden light will surround you in a month, proclaiming you, the King when the time is right for you to be made known. The fate and the people of Kanagawa rest in your hands, free it of the evil and by it, do good. Use the gifts bestowed upon you by your ancestors and keep Kanagawa in order,' Minamio said as he placed a newly carved crown on Kaede's raven head. One made of white gold, with several precious stones attached. The biggest jewel, a brilliant blue sapphire, enhanced the deep ocean blue of his eyes. Handing Kaede a second crown of equally as delicate designs as Minaru's, Minamio motioned for Kaede to stand. 'This crown, is for your bride. Since we are not going to be here to present it to her, we want you to present it to her on our behalf. Good luck my son,' Minamio said, clutching Minaru to his side.  
  
'Kaede... make us proud,' Minaru said, her arms wrapped around Minamio's waist as she gazed at Kaede, glancing back to her husband with love.  
  
'Yes Mother, no problem,' Kaede said as he watched them disappear, tears rolling down his cheeks as he put a smile on his face.  
  
Kaede watched as they stood there, watching him. The brilliance began to fade. Somewhere in between, Kaede felt Midnight's head rub his leg and Soar's wing brush his face as he gently landed on Kaede's shoulder. Minamio and Minaru waved their last goodbyes as they vanished along with the light.  
  
'Well guys, it look like it's going to be just the three of us from here on now,' Kaede said as he looked at the body, which had once been the vessel for his mother's spirit. He took her body and buried it in the hills that faced the palace, which his mother had always climbed to gaze at.  
  
Setting off to the next village with Midnight and Soar by his side, Kaede was a formidable force, though still learning to master his magic... He now had the time constraint of a month to get to the palace and claim his rightful place as King.  
  
~ The End ~ 


	2. Chp 2 The Powerful Stranger

Title: The Powerful Stranger... Part: 2/? Pairings: None (probably at the moment) Genre: AU, Non-yaoi, maybe, I don't know. Ratings: Up to you. Author: Mia_Alexia Email: Angelic_approdite@hotmail.com Warnings: Actually, none. Though let me warn you, I have a twisted sense of humour. Notes^ I said that I wanted to retire, why haven't I? Disclaimer: All these characters belong to me! I wish... (In case some people misunderstood the meaning of this message, it literally means that NONE of these characters belong to me, well with the exception of Midnight and Soar, they belong to me! No suing should the breed and name coincide with any character you own). ----  
  
The town was quiet; the midnight sky twinkled and sparkled with the various constellations. A lone stranger slipped through the town, a glow gleamed from under the stranger's hood, leading him through the dark alleys. A dark shadow prowled, following the lone stranger through the alleys and above them, a slick bird flew overhead watching their every movement.  
  
I should have learnt the spell to cloak my crown from Mum, Kaede thought as he wandered silently through the alleys.  
  
'Kaede, why in the world are we creeping around like thieves? You are the King of this kingdom in case you have not noticed!' Midnight growled, disliking the way they were going around.  
  
'In case you have not noticed, this crown that I was coroneted with keeps glowing in the dark and I do not want people to think that I walk around with a lamp under my hood and so as to keep their curiosity to themselves, I have to lead a concealed life until I reach the palace,' Kaede reasoned while looking out to see if there was anybody on the road that he was about to walk on.  
  
'Kaede!' Midnight snarled as he suddenly leaped into the air to cover Kaede.  
  
'What? What is it?!' Kaede asked in bewilderment, looking around him in shock.  
  
'Wait, I sensed something. Soar, do you see anything from above?' Midnight growled, still observing his surroundings.  
  
'Nope, all is clear... Wait, yes I see something. It is to the left of you, it looks like a child...' Soar replied, circling closer to the ground for a better look in the dark.  
  
'Midnight, why don't you go check it out? Kaede, shape shift and come join me up here,' Soar said, lazily gliding on a nice thermal.  
  
Kaede shape shifted while Midnight watched over him. And as he flew up to meet Soar, he noticed that even though he was a hawk, a crown still sat upon his head and therefore, he was a hawk with a crown which was a very easy target to spot.  
  
'Soar, don't you think it is a little weird that I should have a crown above my head even though I have shape shifted?' Kaede asked, worried that he may get spotted.  
  
'Yes, I know. I have to investigate further into it, maybe we could ask a wizard or witch about this. Once we have settled, I may go and ask someone about it,' Soar replied, looking down below to see what Midnight was doing.  
  
'Kaede, watch out!' voices blasted through his head as Soar screeched and Midnight yowled from below, Kaede's ears were ringing as an arrow whizzed past, nearly striking him in the wing.  
  
'What in the world was that?' Kaede asked Soar and Midnight as he continued to glide in the night sky, focusing on where the arrow had come from.  
  
'It came from down here, I have the perpetrator here,' Midnight replied, his voice hard and cold.  
  
'I am coming,' Kaede said as he glided to a landing behind a large barrel and changed back into a human.  
  
'Soar, do you see anybody else from above?' Kaede asked the hawk as he appeared from behind the barrel, startling the frightened male beneath the panther.  
  
'No, there is nobody else,' Soar replied as he came to a rest on Kaede's forearms.  
  
'Right, lets see what we have here...' Kaede said, igniting a ball of light in the palm of his hand.  
  
The sudden brightness of the light blinded the boy that was struggling to breathe beneath the panther's extremely tense and heavy body. The two creatures peered into the boy's face, noticing his similar colourings to that of Kaede. The boy was cold, bewildered and unsure of what would happen to him.  
  
'Midnight, get off him. I want to see his face,' Kaede order softly, careful not to offend his friends and protectors but to insert his authority gently.  
  
'W...what is going on here?' the boy asked, looking at the two animals nervously and then to Kaede, who was hidden beneath the hood of his cloak.  
  
'Were you the one who shot the arrow?' Kaede asked menacingly, his gaze was cold enough to freeze hell over.  
  
'Y...yes, I did,' the boy stammered, wondering who Kaede was and how he managed to form a ball of light in his hand, so he decided that Kaede was probably a wizard.  
  
'What is your name?' Kaede asked, penetrating the boy's mind, probing into his thoughts.  
  
'Sendoh, Akira Sendoh,' the boy replied having decided to gain confidence since he knew vaguely what the stranger in front of him was.  
  
'Akira Sendoh, do you know that it was my hawk that you shot at?' Kaede asked, his eyes flicking over to where Soar perched on his arm.  
  
'No, I didn't. You see, the eagles around here have been making off with our lambs and other livestock that they can hook their talons into and since it was dark and I only heard the screech it made, I thought it was an eagle trying to make off with more of our livestock,' Akira answered bravely, carefully flicking his gaze over the hawk and the panther.  
  
'I have travelled long and far, perhaps you could provide us with food and lodging?' Kaede asked, looking at the boy closely.  
  
'Sure no problem, my father runs an inn, follow me,' Akira said with a sheepish grin plastered to his face and moved towards the illuminated streets, his hand clutching his bow and quiver.  
  
'Can we trust him?' Midnight asked as they followed behind.  
  
'Yes we can. He is as innocent as he says he is,' Kaede told them, dousing the light in his palm as he saw Akira Sendoh through true sight.  
  
'Why did you not tell him the truth?' Soar asked Kaede, once they had settled in the inn.  
  
'Shh... I will tell you later, his father knows magic and can converse with animals,' Kaede said as an elderly man came from the back room to receive them.  
  
***  
  
Akira Sendoh approached his father, stopping his father before he met the stranger that he had brought with him.  
  
'Father, careful. He is not as he appears to be. I think he is probably a wizard of some sort,' Akira whispered into his father's ears.  
  
Unknown to the both of them, Kaede resided in their present conversation.  
  
'Are you sure?' Akira Senior asked, eyeing Kaede from behind his tall son's head.  
  
'Yeah, he is dressed like a peasant but he created a ball of light in the palm of his hand and only the royals and wizardry folk can do it,' Akira said, getting excited.  
  
'I shall watch myself, now go get refreshments,' Akira Senior replied and proceeded to greet Kaede.  
  
***  
  
'Hail stranger from the night, how may I help you?' the older man addressed him, eyeing the animals he had for companions.  
  
'I would like food and lodging for the night, I am passing through and have just arrived,' Kaede said, probing the old man's mind and saw that the old man was really an innkeeper with true sight.  
  
'Be my guest, I welcome you to eat and sleep freely, it is not often that we get visitors,' the old man said wryly.  
  
'How may I address you?' Kaede asked, respectful of the old man because of the information he had gathered from his probe.  
  
'You can call me Yosuke,' the old man replied, looking intently at Kaede.  
  
'Thank you, Yosuke for your assistance,' Kaede said sincerely.  
  
'Would you like to take off your cloak?' Yosuke asked as Sendoh came back in with the refreshments.  
  
'Could you lead me to my room so that I can refresh myself before coming down for the meal?' Kaede asked as he remembered that he had been given a ring to wear when he was younger and now he knew that the ring had magic to cloak his crown.  
  
'Sure, follow me,' Sendoh said, putting down the tray and moving towards the stairs that lead up to the rooms.  
  
'Midnight, no straying,' Kaede said openly as he followed Sendoh, hoping to throw the old man off.  
  
'Here is the room, toilet is down the hall and to the right, supper is in half an hour,' Sendoh said as he swung open the door of a humble yet decent room.  
  
'Thank you, I will be down shortly,' Kaede said thanking Sendoh and he put down his bags and let the animals in.  
  
As Sendoh went out the door, Kaede flung open his bag and took out a box. In the box was all the jewellery that his mother had been given by his father and those that she had collected over the years and the crown that he was given for his bride. Rummaging through its contents he tossed aside several non-valuables before he finally found what he had been searching for. Trying it on, he found that it was too small, holding it in his palm; he witched it to make it bigger and slid it on his ring finger on his right hand. Checking and satisfied that it worked, he washed and got ready for supper.  
  
'So are the two of you coming down for supper?' Kaede asked the two animals telepathically, the panther, which was lying happily on the bed and the hawk, which was perched on the headboard.  
  
'Yes we are, but remember to bring down the box,' Midnight said as he watched Kaede pack the jewellery back into the box with the pale gold crown for his bride on top.  
  
'Yes of course, I would not want the crown that will go to my bride to go missing now would I?' Kaede asked the two animals sarcastically.  
  
'Here, I'll teach you a spell, to lock the box so only your magic can open it,' Midnight said, recited the verses to Kaede and made him cast the spell over the wooden box.  
  
'Um... Sir, supper is ready,' Sendoh yelled from below.  
  
'Coming!' he yelled.  
  
Kaede immediately used his magic to straighten his clothes and his unruly raven hair. Kaede looked at himself in a basin of water and decided that he looked presentable enough for his host. He walked out of his room and towards the kitchen.  
  
'Good evening, I thank you for providing me with food and lodging for free,' Kaede said as he entered the warm and nicely lit kitchen.  
  
'No, it's o...' Sendoh replied as he turned around, stopping altogether when he saw Rukawa's pale features enhanced by his head full of ebony hair.  
  
'What?' Kaede asked, feeling self-conscious for the first time in his life.  
  
'I... nothing, anyway, it is no problem, it is been a while since we had any guests of any sort,' Sendoh said, bustling about the kitchen, feeling the need to busy himself ever more.  
  
'Um... is there anything I can help you with?' Kaede asked, peering around, using his true sight to see if there was anything wrong with his surroundings.  
  
'No, just go and sit in the room that is adjoining to the right of the kitchen, my father is waiting for you there,' Sendoh replied, feeling out of breath, his heart thudding against his chest.  
  
Kaede walked out; breathing a sigh of relief that the ring had worked and cloaked his crown, if not, he would have a lot of answering to do. As he entered the dining area, Kaede felt a strong wave of magic rush through his being. Looking around, he saw that the Midnight and Soar had settled comfortably in the room, the old man, Yosuke conversing with them.  
  
'Good evening young man, how do you feel now? Your animal friends tell me that you have had a long journey all the way from Kowashita...' Yosuke said, looking inquiringly at Kaede.  
  
'Yes, it was quiet a tiresome journey, but it had to be made,' Kaede said, dragging up a firm smile.  
  
'Oh? Why is that? I mean, wouldn't it be better to have stayed in the village?' Yosuke questioned further, looking utterly curious.  
  
'Yes, but something important came up and I had to leave almost immediately,' Kaede replied tiredly, raking a hand through his hair, the glow from the fire catching the white gold ring on his finger.  
  
'That is a very interesting ring you have on, may I have a look?' Yosuke asked, his attention ensnared by the magical glitter of the light reflecting off the ring.  
  
'Um... I'm not so sure, if you must, but you can only examine it from my finger, it has to remain on all the time,' Kaede explained, looking at the ring that resided on his finger.  
  
'If I must... and I must, for I am so curious, your animal friends said that you would react this way,' Yosuke said, holding Kaede's hands in his old, calloused and wrinkly hands, turning Kaede's hand over to observe the craftsmanship of the ring.  
  
'Is that so? I wonder what else they said about me...' Kaede replied menacingly, shielding his thought and probed the old man's mind.  
  
***  
  
Cloaking his thoughts so that the old man could not hear and so that he could communicate with the animals without them letting the old man in on their conversation. 'Tell me, what exactly did you tell the old man?' Kaede demanded, looking coldly at the two animals.  
  
'I did not say anything, he asked and we answered. And mind your manners young man, you may be the King but you are still a youngling!' Soar screeched, fastening Kaede with a cold gaze of his own, his hawk eyes making it more effective than Kaede's icy sapphires.  
  
'Oh well, at least we didn't tell him that Kaede is the King, Kaede would probably blow a gasket,' Midnight purred, looking carefully at Kaede than at Soar and yowling with laughter to be joined by Soar who screeched along, startling both the old man and Sendoh who was approaching the dining room.  
  
Kaede looked at the panther that was yowling and the hawk that was screeching with laughter and broke into a grin himself.  
  
***  
  
This is a very interesting, this young man, has been very elusive and has avoided answering my main question directly. His ring, I am certain, is made of pure white gold. The texture and the design of the ring is one of the best craftsmanship ever. I have never seen such wonders around these parts and the only other place which houses such wonders is the palace. This ring is not only great in craftsmanship but also has powerful protection magic that has been so well hidden that it could pass for a normal ring with a slight amount of protection magic that has always been made for travellers, the old and wise Yosuke thought to himself as he watched Kaede smile fondly at the two animals making a din.  
  
'Why or rather what are they doing?' Sendoh asked, pulling himself back together after being startled by the awful combination of noises made by the two animals.  
  
'They are laughing, they found something funny to laugh at I suppose,' Kaede replied, a wicked gleam of amusement in his eyes.  
  
'This is a very valuable ring; it possesses powerful protection magic that will be very valuable to you during your travels to Kanagawa. I take it that you inherited the ring?' Yosuke asked, extremely curious.  
  
'I... yes, actually, I have had it ever since I was a child and have been wearing it for quite some time,' Kaede replied, wanting to probe and see where this was all leading but he felt that he should respect the old man's privacy and just listen to the questions to get a clue as to where this was all going.  
  
'Okay, supper is here. Let's eat,' Yosuke said as Sendoh set the table, leaving Kaede mystified and wanting to probe even more.  
  
'Yes, and please, call me Kaede,' Kaede told the old man, tensing a little when the old man looked at him curiously. They ate silently and went to bed, Kaede could not help but feel relieved of a heavy weight set upon him. He lay in bed and thought about his past, present and future before falling asleep. Midnight and Soar stood guard near him, asleep yet awake in case anyone should come in to hurt or disturb Kaede.  
  
The next morning, Kaede woke up to a nice and warm morning, just perfect for setting out. He looked around his room, finally able to wake in a soft and comfortable bed instead on a damp hard ground.  
  
'Good morning Midnight, Soar...' Kaede said with a semblance of cheerfulness, which disappeared when he discovered his companions missing.  
  
Stumbling out of bed, Kaede used his magic to help him dress, groom himself and clean his teeth. After that, he rushed down the stairs in frenzy.  
  
'Good morning Kaede, how are you this morning?' chorused three voices at the same time. Two voices telepathically and Sendoh, who sat at the table eating his breakfast bare-chested looking completely at ease.  
  
'Why didn't you wake me? You made me worry about the both of you, don't you ever do that to me again,' Kaede said, all the words coming out in a rush, stumbling over each other.  
  
'Oh Kaede, stop being such a fussy old grandmother!' Soar said, with a smile in his voice. And if he had a mouth, he would probably be grinning.  
  
'Yes Kaede, as you can see we are fine. But at least it is nice to know that we will and are missed,' Midnight said, almost as if he were smiling.  
  
'Have you had your breakfast?' Kaede asked, still a little concerned about Soar and Midnight.  
  
'Yes mother, we have eaten and are so full that we could not possibly stuff another morsel down our throats even if you tried,' Midnight replied, slinking up to Kaede to rub his smooth pelt against Kaede's leg in an affectionate gesture.  
  
'Oh well, at least you have been fed, we will be setting out soon, so you better fill yourself up,' Kaede said as he knelt down to rub Midnight's soft head and rub his cheek affectionately against Soar who had landed on his arm.  
  
'What a weird boy, he is cold and distant yet with his animals he is so affectionate that he seems to be almost a stranger yet a familiar figure at the same time. What a character!' Sendoh wondered to himself, smiling slightly as he watched the affectionate exchange. 'Um... Kaede, do you want something to eat before you set off?' Sendoh asked, standing up.  
  
'What? Um... ok, yeah sure. But make it simple. Nothing too elaborate,' Kaede said as he got up from his kneeling position with a blush so slight that Sendoh did not notice, knowing that Sendoh had seen his emotional side.  
  
Gathering his emotions, Kaede moved to sit at the dining table. Just as he was about to sit, he realised something that he had been too tired to notice the night before; Akira Sendoh had no sign above his head. He thought long and hard about, he remember what his mother had told him about the commoners. If the commoner were an innkeeper, he would have a sign that he was one and so would his descendents. Old Yosuke had a sign of an inn above his head, but Sendoh did not! Kaede just sat there numb, not knowing what he should feel. Could it be possible that Sendoh also did not have true sight? The moment Sendoh entered the room with Kaede's bowl of soup and crusty bread; he was pierced with a wintry gaze.  
  
'How old are you?' Kaede asked as coldly as he had last night in the alley.  
  
'Um... seventeen, why?' Sendoh asked, not sure where this was leading.  
  
'Do you have true sight?' Kaede persisted, assessing Sendoh once more with true sight, seeing that the older boy did indeed not have a sign above his head.  
  
'Nope, sometimes I think that I was probably some outcast, picked up from somewhere. Even the youngest children here have true sight; it is a little uncomfortable every time I have to go around without it, people wonder if I am abnormal,' Sendoh said in a off-handed manner, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
'No, you are not a commoner. You do not have a sign above your head to indicate that you are a commoner,' Kaede said ruthlessly.  
  
'I don't? Then who am I?' Sendoh asked, mildly surprised at Kaede's persistence.  
  
'I...'Kaede began but was cut off almost immediately when they heard yelling either for or at Yosuke. Immediately both boys rushed out, spying a small crinkly figure and a group of burly men closing in on him.  
  
Boiling with rage, Kaede exercised his mind a little as he approached the group with Midnight by his side and Soar perched on his arm. Sensing that Sendoh also was ready to explode with anger. He experimentally lifted a couple of objects in his view and when he felt that he was ready enough, he stopped walking, a considerable distance from the group. Sendoh stopped as well; shocked that Kaede had not gone to confront the group who was constantly closing in on Yosuke.  
  
'Kaede, aren't you going to save him?' Sendoh said, getting angry with Kaede for stopping and not doing anything.  
  
'I am going to save him, but first you make them come to you, not go to them. Then they will be playing on your grounds and you control the rules,' Kaede replied, broadening his stance and taking a deep breathe.  
  
'You might want to stand aside, things may get rough... I guess not,' Kaede said to Sendoh when he turned and saw a look of mockery and indignation flashed through Sendoh's expressive face.  
  
'This is where the fun begins!' Kaede said, smiling slightly.  
  
'Hey you bullies, picking on an old man? Scared to pick on someone your own size?' Kaede yelled from where he stood, Midnight poised for action, Soar appeared relaxed from his perch, Sendoh looked at Kaede as if he had loss his mind; giving away the element of surprise.  
  
'Little boy, mind your own business, we are just settling some things that you shouldn't meddle in, right old man?' A large man who appeared to be the leader from the centre of the group snarled to Kaede.  
  
'I wonder what the King would think if he were here now,' Kaede yelled back as the group advanced on them, showing Kaede the Royal emblem on the sword sheath even though they were all out of uniform.  
  
'The old geezer is dead, there is nothing he can do anymore, not as if he had done anything right in the first place,' The soldier yelled back, all his men laughing together with him.  
  
'You'll be sorry you said that!' Kaede said coldly, his moment of joviality disappearing so quickly that all the soldiers stopped laughing at once, staring menacingly at him.  
  
'Kaede, you are just agitating them further, do stop,' Sendoh said, pleading with him.  
  
'Kid, leave him alone and stand back and watch, he knows what he is doing, we trained him and he is going to prove that he is better than an entire army of imperial soldiers,' Midnight said to Sendoh, startling Sendoh speechless  
  
'I... did you just speak to me? Did he just speak to me?' Sendoh asked, glancing from Midnight to Kaede and slowly saw Kaede nod his head, his eyes still trained on the advancing crowd. Midnight pushed his body weight against Sendoh's legs forcing him to move backwards. Soar took off from Kaede's arm, giving off an ear-piercing screech, momentarily taking Kaede's opponent's attention off him for a few seconds.  
  
Without a warning, Kaede flickered and appeared in front of the 'battalion commander'. He gave the large man an accurate blow to the ribs, causing him to gasp and flickered back to where he initially was.  
  
'You are not a commoner, no commoner would have been able to have done that, you are some evil wizard bent on over-throwing the imperial family!' the soldier yelled to Kaede after he had regained his breath from the eerily accurate blow.  
  
'No, I am bent of helping the imperial family succeed in their reign, the previous King made many mistakes that the crown prince will right again, as according to the prophecy,' Kaede said softly, using his magic, letting the wind carry his words to the soldiers who were still far away.  
  
'What crown prince? The King never had any children, not with any of his concubines, he threw his Queen out just after their honeymoon, the week after Reyes died,' the soldier said, looking very puzzled and a little afraid of the sorcery used.  
  
'The queen had a son and he will come to set wrong right and the corrupt will pay!' Kaede yelled, rage suffusing him.  
  
The soldiers broke into a run, coming towards Kaede; he let the first wave come, fighting them physically, swinging punches, dodging swing swords and dealing kicks all with the smooth grace of a practised fighter. Then he stood still, the soldiers around him stopped. Kaede took a breath and all the soldiers skidded backwards slightly, a look of puzzlement imprinted on their faces. A cold smile curled his lips and he turned to face Sendoh, straightening his clothes, he smiled warmly and winked his right eye and the soldiers on his right flew some distance and crumpled to the ground as if some great force had hit them. The rest of the soldiers were stunned, even Sendoh's jaw had dropped.  
  
'Shut your jaws Sendoh, that was nothing,' Kaede telepath to Sendoh, his mind voice as cold as his expression. Watching Sendoh self-consciously close his mouth and gulp. Kaede began to walk towards Sendoh, leaving the soldiers behind.  
  
'Hey, where are you going? We're not done yet!' the commander yelled from his position behind  
  
'No? I thought we were done already,' Kaede said nonchalantly, his back still facing the crowd, glancing at the crumpled pile of soldiers. 'No, by some air of sorcery you were able to manage that even though you are some filthy commoner,' the commander said, gathering his men with a yell. They all raced towards Kaede, who stood his ground and without even moving, all the soldiers around him flew, slammed into anything that was in their way and crumpled heavily to the ground.  
  
'What in the world? How did you do that?' Sendoh demanded as he gazed wide- eyed at the entire courtyard littered with crumpled soldiers who could not withstand the pressure of whatever that had hit them.  
  
'Simple, mind-power,' Kaede said as he tapped the side of his head lightly. Looking to where Yosuke was, Kaede summoned him. From where he stood, Yosuke flickered and vanish to appear in front of them.  
  
'Are you hurt father?' Sendoh asked, concerned for the old man, checking to see if he had any bruises.  
  
'I'm fine Sendoh, why don't you go inside and prepare breakfast for Kaede?' Yosuke asked Sendoh wearily.  
  
'Yes father,' Sendoh mumbled although he was fuming mad inside.  
  
'Tell me Kaede, is there by any chance that you are the crown prince? I have my suspicions about you, especially when you came here yesterday night,' Yosuke said to Kaede, seeing that Kaede was a little stumped.  
  
'I'm... I don't know what you are talking about,' Kaede protested unconvincingly.  
  
'Oh Kaede, come on now. You can't fool an old minister of the court, especially not one who watched your father grow up and marry your mother,' Yosuke said nonchalantly, glancing at Kaede from the corner of his eye and seeing a very stumped boy.  
  
'How...?' Kaede asked in puzzlement, then glaring slightly at Midnight and Soar who both tried their best to appear the innocent party.  
  
'Oh yes, they told me and they even told me the story of your birth,' Yosuke said gently, trying to calm the fuming Kaede who had appeared very calm even during his battle with the soldiers.  
  
'Oh you animals are impossible, I don't know why I even bother travelling with you,' Kaede said, fuming mad.  
  
'Nah Kaede, you are such a softie and plus, we swore eternal loyalty to you,' both the animals said happily.  
  
'Oh man, a lifetime stuck to these two, what could be worse?' Kaede groaned in amusement, his anger diffusing quickly.  
  
'Seriously your majesty, I think you should be serious about this. How, if I may ask are you going to get to the palace? Those corrupt officials still reside there and they can't see the crown since they are of royal descent,' Yosuke said, worried for Kaede's safety.  
  
'Don't worry, I will manage, now about Sendoh...' was all Kaede managed to say before he heard somebody yelling to him to watch himself and then he felt a heavyweight fall onto him and knock him out cold.  
  
~ The End ~ 


	3. Chp 3 The Powerful New Mage

Title: The Powerful New Mage... Part: 3/? Pairings: None (probably at the moment) Genre: AU, Non-yaoi, maybe, I don't know. Ratings: Up to you. Author: Mia_Alexia Email: Angelic_approdite@hotmail.com Warnings: Actually, none. Though let me warn you, I have a twisted sense of humour. Notes^ I said that I wanted to retire, why haven't I? Disclaimer: All these characters belong to me! I wish... (In case some people misunderstood the meaning of this message, it literally means that NONE of these characters belong to me, well with the exception of Midnight and Soar, they belong to me! No suing should the breed and name coincide with any character you own). ----  
  
'Wake up Kaede! Wake up! You're the only who can save them,' Soar screeched loudly both in his head and out of it.  
  
'What... yeah, I'm up, I'm up!' Kaede muttered under his breath, trying to stop Soar from giving him a headache.  
  
'Kaede, are you alright?' Yosuke asked, peering into Kaede's eyes and checking to see if they were unfocused.  
  
'Yes, I'm fine. What happened? How long have I been out?' Kaede asked, still uncertain about what had happened.  
  
'Two days, one of the soldiers, probably a weaker mage threw a pre-cast spell at you, but Sendoh and Midnight saw it coming and threw themselves in front of it. Though Midnight got in front of you first, Sendoh covered both you and Midnight and took the brunt of it. You got hit with the spell as well, though not so potent as at the time it hit Sendoh, all of you were unprepared to put up a magical barrier so it got all of you,' Yosuke said, glancing over to the two limp bodies beside Kaede's.  
  
'Have you tried to revive them?' Kaede asked, getting up slowly, groaning as he stretched sore muscles.  
  
'Yes, but every time we try to, we encounter a barrier of some sort, all the herbs for healing are pointless,' Yosuke said as he gently stroked Sendoh's forehead.  
  
'Soar, what sort of magic was used?' Kaede questioned, immediately taking control of the situation.  
  
'Nature, but it is unlikely that it was pre-cast by the soldier mage, he probably acted as the activator of the spell,' Soar said, shifting from one claw to the other.  
  
'I see; could you two please leave this room as I revive them? And prepare a feast, they are going to be ravenous,' Kaede asked, shifting his attention to the injured pair lying before him.  
  
Sitting in-between the two, Kaede raised each of his hands above their heads. His palm held a soft glow before becoming brighter. Kaede closed his eyes and began chanting the healing spell; Kaede felt the magic of the soldier's spell being removed but felt some resistance from Sendoh. After a while, Kaede felt Midnight began to stir, opening his eyes a crack, Kaede saw Midnight open his eyes and blink several times before he telepath Kaede.  
  
'Hello, how long have I been out?' Midnight asked, his mental voice still a little slurred.  
  
'Two days, would have been out longer if it weren't for me,' Kaede said, smiling slightly and closed his eyes again.  
  
'Do you know what sort of spell was used? I was floating endlessly, nothing to grab on to and then you arrived, thank you,' Midnight said, stretching slightly, feeling his muscles scream in protest.  
  
'Nature, now will you stay still?' Kaede asked as he concentrated on purging the last of the poisonous magic.  
  
'Kaede, stop. You know you'll just drain yourself out. And you obviously know that I am fine, will you stop healing me before you lose it?' Midnight said as he got to his feet.  
  
'Oh fine, there's a feast downstairs awaiting you, enjoy,' Kaede said, the glow from his palm vanishing. Without opening his eyes or removing his palm from Sendoh's head, Kaede turned his body towards Sendoh, placed his other palm over Sendoh and concentrated on healing him thoroughly.  
  
After a moment, Sendoh groaned, opening his eyes, he encountered a bright light.  
  
'Am I in heaven?' Sendoh murmured, lifting his hand slightly and letting it fall back to the ground.  
  
'No, you are still on Earth and in your bed no doubt,' Kaede said, without opening his eyes, his concentration still centred on healing.  
  
'Oh... the last thing I remember was that I saw one of the soldiers throw something at you, I dove to block it and the next thing I know, I was in floating in oblivion,' Sendoh muttered, wincing as he tried to move his entire body.  
  
'Stay still!' Kaede commanded, perspiration breaking on his forehead as he fought for concentration.  
  
'Sorry, but Kaede, I think you should stop right now, you look like you are just about to collapse yourself,' Sendoh said, feeling invigorated with new energy.  
  
Finally, Kaede conceded defeat and stopped, the glow beneath his hands had already dimmed as he worked on Sendoh, now, the glow was just nothing but a small glimmer that disappeared very quickly.  
  
'Thank you very much, I appreciate you healing me,' Sendoh said as he got to his feet.  
  
'The spell that was used was nature, it was meant to keep the person it was cast on floating in oblivion forever, only the most powerful wizard could remove such a spell because it could very well kill the victim altogether, so I should be thanking you for taking the blow for me,' Kaede replied, eyes closed; unmoving as he sat and collected himself, now drained of his energy.  
  
'Are you alright?' Sendoh asked, noticing that Kaede had not made any movement even as he responded.  
  
'Shall we go down? Your father would be very worried by now and they have prepared a feast,' Kaede murmured as he struggled to get up and eventually succeeded.  
  
'Yes, now that you mentioned it, I am starving!' Sendoh replied enthusiastically, his usual grin back in place.  
  
'Lets go then,' Kaede said tiredly,' edging towards the door very slowly.  
  
'Ahem!' Kaede cleared his throat as they appeared from the corridor.  
  
'Kaede!' Yosuke exclaimed as he turned around, stopping immediately as he absorbed the sight of a very weary, pale and depleted boy instead of the proud regal stranger he had come to know.  
  
'Yosuke, have you prepared the feast?' Kaede asked wearily, dragging up a slight smile for the benefit of the old man, Midnight and Soar.  
  
'I... yes, it is ready, why don't you have a seat?' Yosuke asked, unsure of how he should act now that Kaede had disclosed that he was the King.  
  
'Yes, but first... Sendoh, could you do me a favour?' Kaede asked, swaying slightly.  
  
'Yes? Anything, just name it,' Sendoh said readily.  
  
'Catch me...' was all that passed Kaede's lips as he closed his eyes and fainted and fell into a deep slumber. Sendoh immediately put Kaede's words into action as Kaede swayed and pitched forward. Sendoh grabbed Kaede's shirt and pulled him backwards, Kaede's limp body crashing instantly into Sendoh's lean torso. Stumbling at the sudden unbalance of the additional weight, Sendoh fell and landed on the wooden floor, Kaede, unsupported, fell heavily on top of him.  
  
'Sendoh! Kaede! Are you alright?' Yosuke let out immediately as he saw them both fall backwards.  
  
'Yes father, I am all right except for having the wind knocked out of me. Kaede is well... he's asleep,' Sendoh replied once he got his lungs to work again. Peering down at Kaede whose face was snugly placed on his chest, he found that Kaede looked much younger in his sleep and more adorable.  
  
'Sendoh, why don't you carry Kaede to his room? I shall come along shortly with a bowl of water and a towel,' Yosuke said as he moved towards the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
'Why is Kaede in this state?' Sendoh asked, looking at both the animals while waiting for his father to come.  
  
'Kaede is... how you would say, he does not like to keep debts,' Soar replied, looking, if a hawk could, tenderly towards him.  
  
'He is in this state because he hates debts?' Sendoh asked, waiting for the animals to elaborate.  
  
'Well, he drained his life force and gave it to you because he felt that he should help you. It was also the fact that you had saved his life earlier...' Midnight said, standing up and going over to Kaede's bedside.  
  
'Oh... so are you saying that I shouldn't have saved his life?' Sendoh asked, not liking the idea about Kaede's view on debts at all.  
  
'If you didn't, you wouldn't have a King after this,' Soar said, appearing to have gone to sleep to avoid being questioned further.  
  
***  
  
Kaede woke up to sunshine and to the fact that he sensed a presence in his room.  
  
'Good morning Kaede, I hope you have had a good rest?' Yosuke asked, bringing in a breakfast tray.  
  
'Quite fine thank you, how is Sendoh?' Kaede questioned, sitting up in bed as Yosuke put the tray across his lap.  
  
'Sendoh is fine, I thank you for saving his life, his...' Yosuke said, breaking of after a while, realising he was about to reveal more than necessary.  
  
'Yosuke, Sendoh, he... he isn't your son, is he?' Kaede asked, glancing at the old man to catch a glimpse of his reaction.  
  
'How... how did you know? I have never told anybody about this,' Yosuke stammered out, shocked that Kaede knew the truth he had sworn to hide.  
  
'I suspected it, Sendoh does not have an occupational sign and I encountered some magical resistance when I was healing him,' Kaede replied, staring at Yosuke as he gestured to the old man to sit in the only available chair.  
  
'I never knew you could tell so much from just that,' Yosuke replied, sighing as he sank into the comforting support of the chair.  
  
'So, who is he and what happened to his parents?' Kaede asked, digging into his breakfast, knowing that Sendoh was outside.  
  
'His father was Reyes and I'm sure you know all about him, he was your father's best friend ever since childhood and he excelled in everything he did, the King made him his top minister. Then, the other ministers got jealous because of the King's favouritism towards his best friend. Reyes' most pre-dominant ability was to tell the future, he helped the King win many battles and he also knew that he was going to die. The other ministers plotted his death, they sent a group of mages to kill him and he knew but he was not strong enough,' Yosuke said, sighing deeply as he remembered the old days.  
  
'What about his mother? What became of her? And why is Akira here in this town?' Kaede questioned, finishing his breakfast and setting his tray aside.  
  
'His mother was Princess Hairra, your aunt. She was attracted to Reyes and fell in love with him. Your father saw it as a good match between them. When they married, it just sealed his fate further and the determination of the ministers to get rid of him increased. Hairra had already been married to him for a year then, she was already expecting by then but it did not show and Reyes persuaded her to leave the palace before he died and she came to the village after his death, I was assigned to her by Reyes himself before he died. She was hit hard when he died, she mourned his death everyday, by the time she came to realise the miracle that was left of Reyes, she had lived only about three years when pneumonia took her away. Grief made her extremely weak and vulnerable,' Yosuke ended with a vague smile and a sigh as if he had gotten rid of a load that was on his shoulders.  
  
'So, you vowed to look after Sendoh as your own and keep his parentage a secret?' Kaede asked incredulously. 'Well yes, Princess Hairra pleaded with me to look after him and give him all the love that Reyes and herself could not give him. Sendoh was only three at that time and he did not even know that he had lost his mother, I just told him that she went away,' Yosuke replied, looking older than his forty years.  
  
'Did it never occur to you that someone might find out about him one of these days?' Kaede asked, strongly wanting to probe this man's mind but wanted the information on free will.  
  
'Reyes did mention something like that, he told me to look after Hairra and Sendoh after his death and to tell Sendoh of his heritage when he neared his eighteenth birthday that was provided if someone did not come to realise Sendoh's heritage by the time he reached eighteen,' Yosuke remised, looking at Kaede.  
  
'So are you saying that Sendoh knows none of this at this point of time?' Kaede asked, knowing full well that Sendoh had already acquired knowledge of everything.  
  
'Um... yes, I have hinted to him once or twice that he was not meant to be an innkeeper nor was he my son, I don't know how to tell him otherwise, I love him as my own even though I am forever in debt to Reyes and Hairra for providing me with the son that I would never have,' Yosuke said, tearing.  
  
'Sendoh, would you care to come in now?' Kaede asked, seeing a very panic- stricken Yosuke.  
  
Sendoh opened the door cautiously, peering in to see a grim faced Kaede and a panicky Yosuke.  
  
'Se... Sendoh!' Yosuke gasped as he watched the boy push open the door.  
  
'Fa... Yosuke!' Sendoh choked out as he saw fear war with apprehension in the old man's eyes, as he reached the old man's side, he bent down and gathered the old man up in his arms, comforting him, telling him that he had not a made any mistake in revealing everything to Kaede.  
  
'Sendoh, I'm so sorry, I knew I should have told you but I made promises to your father and mother,' Yosuke murmured as he embraced Sendoh.  
  
'I know, I am very glad you did confess everything, I am only sorry that they burdened you with me and that you could not get a life of your own,' Sendoh said as he stepped back from Yosuke.  
  
'Sendoh, you have never been a burden to me, I have watched you grow up from when you were an infant, I have seen and know all your joys and sorrows and you have let me be all I wanted by seeing me as your father,' Yosuke said, smiling gladly. 'Thank you, I love you too and thank you for looking after me,' Sendoh said, giving Yosuke last hug and turning to Kaede.  
  
'So, now that I know that I am Princess Hairra and Minister Reyes' son, so what am I to you?' Sendoh asked, looking both at Kaede and Yosuke.  
  
'That means you are a Prince and of course, my cousin since your mother is my aunt and I am your King,' Kaede replied, looking at Sendoh and studying him carefully.  
  
'So, how is it that I don't have that crown thingy above my head?' Sendoh asked, pointing to the space where the supposed crown was supposed to be.  
  
'Well, that is because nobody of a royalty has acknowledged you, I believe that Hairra was very grief-stricken and did not acknowledge Sendoh as royalty?' Kaede asked, quirking his right brow in question and seeing Yosuke give his confirmation.  
  
'So, now what am I suppose to do? I have nothing indicating anything,' Sendoh exclaimed, flinging up his hands in surrender.  
  
'Well... I could do it for you, that is if you want to,' Kaede said, his eyes searching for consent.  
  
'Of course I want to, but how?' Sendoh asked, startled that it was all so easy.  
  
'You get down on one knee and swear allegiance to me and then I will say a few lines and you will get your crown, I promise,' Kaede replied, shrugging slightly.  
  
'Ok... what do I say? I mean is there a set line or is it something I make up?' Sendoh asked, thinking of some almost immediately.  
  
'I guess it is something that you come up with, you know, I am after all new to this, I have never done this before,' Kaede said, looking intently at Sendoh.  
  
'So, here I go. I, Akira Sendoh, swear total allegiance to you, Kaede Rukawa, my cousin and my King,' Sendoh said as he knelt and said the words as if they were put there into his head.  
  
'I, Kaede Rukawa, present King of Kanagawa accept your pledge of allegiance, I hereby give you your crown and your position as my closest trustee and minister of the court once we arrive at the palace. You will claim your rightful place as a Prince and my cousin. Rise Prince Akira Sendoh,' Kaede's voice boomed, as if magnified ten folds.  
  
Immediately as Kaede finished speaking, he raised his hand above Sendoh's head and his palm glowed a brilliant light. The space above Sendoh's head glowed with the same brilliance. Suddenly, a crown spun out of thin air and appeared on Sendoh's head. At the same time, the room was basked in a glow and an archway appeared in one of the wooden wall and four figures came through. The first pair, which walked through both, had pale features, marine eyes and splendidly sculpted crowns rested on their raven heads. The second pair came through and the woman had raven hair and green eyes and the man had brown hair and blue eyes, the crowns that rested on their heads were splendid in their simplicity.  
  
'Mother, Father, Princess Hairra and Minister Reyes,' Kaede said as acknowledged them with a nod of his head as he strode towards his parents and were enveloped in their embrace.  
  
'Princess Hairra! Reyes!' Yosuke exclaimed from where he had watched silently the whole crowning process.  
  
'Mother? Father?' Sendoh asked as he gazed into their faces trying to memorize their every feature.  
  
'Sendoh!' Hairra exclaimed as she laid eyes on her beloved son, she rushed from her husband's arms to hug her son.  
  
'Sendoh,' Reyes acknowledged in his deeply resonant voice, as he strode over in his wife's wake.  
  
'Mother! Father! I never knew you yet I miss you so much!' Sendoh exclaimed, tightening his hold on his mother and including his father in the embrace.  
  
'We know Sendoh, we did watch you grow up from above and I must say, Yosuke definitely did a great job raising you,' Reyes said as he pulled back and walked over to Yosuke to embrace his good friend.  
  
'I am sorry Yosuke for burdening you with the responsibility of raising Sendoh even though you were so young,' Hairra said as she smiled a beautiful smile at Yosuke for all his help.  
  
'No my lady, Sendoh was no burden at all, I treasure his presence in my life as a gift from you and Reyes,' Yosuke said, bowing lowly despite his old age.  
  
'Yosuke, thank you for your years of service, but we have agreed that it is time that you enjoy your retirement and let Kaede lead Sendoh into a whole new life that is more suited for him,' Reyes said, gesturing towards the trio in the corner quietly conversing.  
  
'As you wish Reyes, I would love to see Sendoh thrive in his rightful environment, he has always been mocked by the children here for being an outcast because he did not have true sight and no occupational sign,' Yosuke said, bowing deeply once again.  
  
'Come here Sendoh, your mother and I have a gift for you,' Reyes said, holding out his tightly clasped fist.  
  
'What is it, father?' Sendoh asked as he approached.  
  
'This is for you to focus your magic on, it was mine and your mother and I have added several things onto the current spells and charms that it already contains,' Reyes said as he open his fist and revealed a beautiful dark emerald encased in silver; that if you stared hard enough, you could see a small green flame dance in the jewel.  
  
'Thank you father and mother, I love you so much,' Sendoh replied as he rushed forward to embrace his parents.  
  
***  
  
'Mother, Father, it is so good to see you again, I have missed you so much!' Kaede said as he embraced his parents.  
  
'Kaede, we are so proud of you, you mastered your magic so fast, you managed the better part of your telekinesis with only three weeks of training and defeated an army of soldiers,' Minaru said, pressing a wobbly kiss to her son's cheek as she tried to prevent herself from crying.  
  
'Kaede, we want you to have this; it is something like Sendoh's only that it is a sapphire. I created it before my death. I put most of my magic into it, of course it is definitely more powerful than Sendoh's but each has it own brand of magic in it. I want you to have it, to protect you from dreadful spells like that particularly nasty one that was hurled at you just several days ago,' Minamio said, giving Kaede a knowing look as he slipped the amulet which was set in a cradle of silver glowed a brilliant shade of navy blue over Kaede's neck.  
  
'Oh and Kaede, I know you don't like debts but could you find some other way to repay them instead of draining your life force?' Minaru asked with a wry smile.  
  
'Oh but mother, Sendoh was on the brink of death and I knew that I just had to bring him back and restore him back to normal. But if you wish mother,' Kaede replied beseechingly.  
  
'We understand, but we don't want you die just for repaying a debt,' Minamio replied, looking Kaede straight in the eye with the same soul searing gaze.  
  
'Yes father, I will try. Anyway, Midnight and Soar are always around to remind me,' Kaede said, his face and tone softening with fondness at the mention of the two animals names.  
  
***  
  
'Kaede, could please come here?' Reyes asked as he interrupted the trio's conversation.  
  
Kaede looked up and nodded his acknowledgement of the request before turning back to say something to his parents and altogether they came forth as a family.  
  
'Yes, what is it?' Kaede asked as he came to a halt in front of Reyes.  
  
'I would like to hand you and Sendoh something that would prove that you are the King and the Prince of Kanagawa, the guards are of royal birth so they obviously cannot see the crowns and these days, craftsmen are producing counterfeits and they can no longer verify its authenticity. So here,' Reyes said as he held out both his hands. He opened his fists and revealed two gold signet rings, one had an emerald and the other a sapphire, both bearing the imperial symbol and also and inscription on both their initials, a 'K' and an 'S' respectively.  
  
'These still don't prove their authenticity; I mean anyone could forge these rings!' Kaede said as he picked up the sapphire signet ring held out to him.  
  
'No, these cannot be forged because they each have an individual spell, each spell cast will proclaim their ranks and also it is records who enters or exits the palace. They have a slot in which they put the rings in and the spells verify who you are and so they cannot forge a ring and enter the palace without the spell and there is a similarity in the spells cast; a signature left by the wizard or witch who cast it so no one can enter the palace with a forged ring and spell. So that is why they no longer have any security for the castle on the outside because they have no need for it as their security plan is fool-proof,' Reyes said as he watched both boys slipped on the rings.  
  
'Mother, I have to ask you something, I have the ring to cloak my crown, but Sendoh doesn't have anything to cloak his crown with, now that I have given him his crown,' Kaede said as he gestured to the space above Sendoh's head.  
  
'Here is the spell for you to cloak your sign, your actual crown can go into Kaede's box as no one else can open it except him since he cast that spell on it,' Minaru said to Sendoh as she handed a piece of paper to Kaede.  
  
'Thank you, your majesty,' Sendoh replied gratefully as Kaede accepted the piece of paper.  
  
'No Sendoh, called me Aunt Min,' Minaru said softly.  
  
'Now we must leave, they are summoning us, we have given you all the advice we can give for this moment but should you need us, all you have to do is look in the amulets and call for us,' Minamio said, glancing around him as if he saw other beings.  
  
'Thank you father, mother, Princess Hairra and Minister Reyes, your advice is of the utmost value to us in our journey to claim our rightful place in the palace,' Kaede said as Sendoh, Yosuke, Midnight, Soar and himself bowed as the royal couples exited the room through the archway that they had entered the room through.  
  
The glow that basked the room quickly vanished as if it had never been there before. Thick silence hung in the air, thick enough to be sliced with a knife. Kaede turned around and faced Sendoh, Yosuke, Midnight and Soar.  
  
'Tomorrow we set off, prepare enough food and water for a weeks trip to the next town. We have to leave soon, my crown will reveal itself soon enough and so we have to hurry. I have three more weeks to get into the palace,' Kaede said determinedly.  
  
'Yosuke, father... I have to leave you now, please promise to take care of yourself because I will be back for you,' Sendoh said, holding the old man gently by his shoulders.  
  
'Go Sendoh, I know you will be back for me. But go now, I will always be here. Now, lets go and pack, you don't have much time,' Yosuke said, wiping several stray tears from his eyes.  
  
***  
  
The next day, they all woke up to a bright and chilly morning. They packed the last of the supplies that they needed and got on some thick clothes for the chilly weather as winter approached, Kaede cast the spell needed to cloak Sendoh's crown and stored Sendoh's actual crown together with his in the box.  
  
'Thank you, Yosuke, should you need help against the soldiers, should they come after you, just call to the forest animals for help, I have gone to seek their help for you and they will respond to your call of help,' Kaede said, shaking Yosuke's hand as they were about to depart.  
  
Thank you Kaede, you are just too kind,' Yosuke said as he bowed slightly in acknowledgement of Kaede's new position as the new King of Kanagawa.  
  
'Goodbye father, I shall be back for you, I promise,' Sendoh said as they began to walk away from the inn.  
  
'I know, you learn your craft well, make me proud and your parents too!' Yosuke said as he waved goodbye, knowing it would be another month before he would see Sendoh.  
  
As they ventured further from the inn, Sendoh began to look over his shoulder wistfully; he huddled into his thick layers of clothes further.  
  
'Don't look so glum, we are royalty, we should not wear our expressions on our face,' Kaede chided teasingly.  
  
'Easy for you to say, you were breed for this life, I wasn't. I did not even know that I was adopted,' Sendoh said, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
'Well, you may think I was, but I wasn't breed for this either, I used to live in a hut in a village similar to this, all of this came to me in a rush, in fact, I had to learn everything without a guiding hand except for those two,' Kaede said as he gestured to the panther was quite happily chasing a butterfly and the hawk which was perched on his arm, snuggled into Kaede's body for warmth.  
  
'So how did you cope? I mean it must have been a heady combination to be given,' Sendoh said in disbelieve, his tears having vanished.  
  
'I didn't, I just allowed things to take their natural course and followed. I have had a lot of support backing me up anyway,' Kaede said, his voice hardening and becoming steel again.  
  
'I see,' was all Sendoh could say because in fact, he did not see.  
  
'Today we start your training to be a powerful new mage, to follow in your father's footsteps, we just have to start your gift up a little, it will just take time,' Kaede said, giving Sendoh a slight grin.  
  
They were off, venturing from the village in the cold winds into the forest beyond, plotting their quickest route through the forest into the next village as time was running short.  
  
~ THE END ~ 


	4. Chp 4 The Royal Duo

Title: The Royal Duo... Part: 4/? Pairings: None (probably at the moment) Genre: AU, Non-yaoi, maybe, I don't know. Ratings: Up to you. Author: Mia_Alexia Email: Angelic_approdite@hotmail.com Warnings: Actually, none. Though let me warn you, I have a twisted sense of humour. Notes^ I said that I wanted to retire, why haven't I? Disclaimer: All these characters belong to me! I wish... (In case some people misunderstood the meaning of this message, it literally means that NONE of these characters belong to me, well with the exception of Midnight and Soar, they belong to me! No suing should the breed and name coincide with any character you own). ----  
  
Two cloth-bound strangers trudged their way into the village in the middle of the afternoon. One of them sporting a panther and the other a hawk was a strange sight to behold by the people of the village. They had immediately stopped by an inn and requested food and lodging, the villagers saw that these two strangers did not have a sign above their heads, which further intrigued the village.  
  
'Kaede, did you notice that they are staring at us?' Sendoh asked, sitting down at one of the tables at in the crowded inn.  
  
'Yeah, they were using true sight, they could not see the sign above our heads, that is why they were staring at us,' Kaede replied, signalling a waiter to order.  
  
'Too bad these people are afraid of Midnight, he would have had a feast down here,' Sendoh said, pouring a cup of tea for himself.  
  
'Hm...' Kaede replied, looking around the room, sensing a strong aura, he saw that Sendoh felt it too, the only sign Sendoh gave that he felt it was a quick scan of the room as he poured his tea.  
  
Sendoh had proved to be a willing and apt pupil. He learnt the craft at almost the same speed as Kaede had first learnt his; only Sendoh got stuck at one or two things, which slowed him down considerably.  
  
'What is that man's occupation?' Sendoh asked Kaede using telepathy, knowing that Kaede had already scanned the man.  
  
'Soldier, middle mage,' Kaede replied as they both watched the older man whom they estimated was in his mid-thirties.  
  
'Want to ask him for information on the ministers?' Sendoh telepath, giving some cursory glances to people who were staring too hard.  
  
'Probably, let me check his mind, I want to see if he is an informant to the ministers,' Kaede replied, going silent once again.  
  
'Why don't you just search him?' Sendoh asked; knowing Kaede was already getting vital information.  
  
'It's because I don't want to stay in his mind too long, he will sense it and he can trap me there,' Kaede replied, forming a link with the soldier he wanted to talk to, indicating for Sendoh to tune in too.  
  
'Kazuma, would you believe that I am your new king?' Kaede telepath, eating his meal as it arrived.  
  
'Who is this?' Kazuma replied, quickly looking up from his meal, making a quick scan, not noticing anything unusual.  
  
'Your King and your prince,' both Kaede and Sendoh replied.  
  
'Look here, if you are one of those minister's goons, I will hunt you down and destroy you!' Kazuma's mind voice said vehemently.  
  
'Relax, we just want to chat, we need information on the ministers. Like we said, we are royalty and we want to overthrow those ministers,' Sendoh said.  
  
'How am I suppose to know that you aren't working for the ministers? I have been under them for so long that I know what they are like,' Kazuma replied, returning to his meal.  
  
'Okay, take your meal and join the two hooded men have just arrived, they are huddled in a corner and their meal is moving towards their table at this moment,' Kaede instructed Kazuma who eye could be seen following the waiter holding their meals. Immediately as the waiter set their meals down, Kazuma was seen standing up with his meal in his hand and heading in their directions.  
  
'So who the hell are the two of you? Another of the minister's goons?' Kazuma asked through telepathy, placing his meal on the table and sitting down.  
  
'No, I am Kaede and this is my cousin Akira, I am the King,' Rukawa stated plainly, seeing Kazuma choke on his food as the impact of the words sank in.  
  
'You can't be, our King is dead and he had his Queen driven from the palace not less than a couple of months after they were wed, he has no heir!' Kazuma replied, clutching his spoon and trying to stare at Kaede through his hood. 'Minamio may be dead but none the less he is my father and my mother was his Queen,' Kaede replied coldly.  
  
'What proof do you have since you so boldly speak the King's name? Only members of the royal family are allowed to speak each other's names in the open,' Kazuma replied, transferring his gaze to Sendoh.  
  
'He is the King, believe him or not, it is your choice,' Sendoh said, thrusting his spoon into his broth.  
  
'And you are the alleged Prince? Next you're going to tell me that your mum was Princess Hairra and Minister Reyes,' Kazuma scoffed as he continued to eat silently.  
  
'As a matter, yes, I just saw them for first time just a couple of days ago,' Sendoh replied pleasantly.  
  
'Hold your horses, this is getting way out of hand, you both claim that you are royalty but you have no proof,' Kazuma said, getting irritated that this conversation was getting nowhere.  
  
'Are the two of you done eating? If you are, we can retire to our quarters to carry on this conversation,' Kaede replied coolly, standing up.  
  
'But... oh all right,' Sendoh replied, looking down at his bowl and realising that he had indeed finished his meal.  
  
'Shall we, Kazuma?' Kaede asked, moving to the stairs that lead up to his room.  
  
'Oh well, it is worth a try, but if you really are people from the ministers...' Kazuma said menacingly, unable to finish.  
  
'Yeah, we know, you'll hunt us and destroy us, seriously, you have to change your lines once in a while,' Sendoh said, finishing Kazuma's sentence.  
  
As they went up, the patrons of the inn watched their ascent. They knew that Kazuma was a soldier and a mage but once again they were stumped around the identity of the two strangers. They appeared to be conversing with Kazuma but their mouths did not move, so it appeared that they were psychic and had magic as well. The trio moved from the dining area to the rooms, they went to the room Kaede and Sendoh shared. As they entered the room, a dark shape fell across Kaede and Sendoh.  
  
*OMPH*  
  
'Hey! Did you bring me anything to eat?' Midnight asked happily as he grinned and put his entire body weight on the two youngsters, ignoring his charges' new companion.  
  
'No, they are bringing up your meal later,' Kaede replied, trying to pry Midnight off his chest.  
  
'Midnight, get off us! In case you haven't forgotten you are no lightweight!' Sendoh said as he managed to levitate Midnight and help Kaede off the floor.  
  
'Hey! No fair, you used your gift!' Midnight yowled menacingly as he was gently put down.  
  
'You don't have to fear Midnight, except unless of course you are trying to harm Kaede, other than that he is a real softie,' Sendoh said as he petted Midnight's head to show that there were no hard feelings and stretching out his arm to allow Soar to perch.  
  
'Sure, there was harm done, you watch it kid coz' you're going to be next,' Midnight said as he strolled up to Kaede who petted his head and sitting down the bed, allowed Midnight to crawl up on the bed and settle down beside him.  
  
'So, what do you want to chat to me about?' Kazuma asked, unsure that it was safe to be around Midnight.  
  
'We want to gather info on the ministers to see how to overthrow them,' Kaede said, throwing his cloak off.  
  
'Yes! The cloak finally comes off, I don't how long more I could take the stifling heat,' Sendoh remarked as he gladly threw off his thick cloak.  
  
'So... how do you know if I am an informant for the ministers or not,' Kazuma asked, standing and looking out of the window only window in Kaede's room.  
  
'I've searched you mind thoroughly, I have seen everything that has gone on in your life,' Kaede replied, looking intently at Kazuma's back.  
  
'Hey! That's an invasion of privacy! You can't...' Kazuma's voice coming abruptly to a halt as he turned to finally face Kaede and Sendoh, their resemblance to their parents caught Kazuma off guard.  
  
'Oh my goodness, you look exactly like his majesty and her majesty and you look like a cross between Princess Hairra and Minister Reyes!' Kazuma exclaimed, first pointing accusingly to Kaede and then to Sendoh.  
  
'We told you already,' Sendoh scoffed as he sat down on his bed.  
  
'This can't be... I don't care, I still want proof!' Kazuma stated firmly.  
  
'Sheesh! You just don't give up do you?' Sendoh asked, reclining back into the eiderdown mattress.  
  
'I am a very persistent man,' Kazuma replied patiently.  
  
'Kaede, so what do we do?' Sendoh asked Kaede inquiringly, raising his eyebrow.  
  
'I guess we could show him the rings, then we could show him the crowns or vice versa,' Kaede replied, looking to his cousin for his opinion.  
  
'It's fine with me, you're the key to the crowns anyway,' Sendoh replied, shrugging his shoulders and he lay down and closed his eyes.  
  
'Okay, you pass him your ring than and I'll get your crown out,' Kaede replied nonchalantly.  
  
'WHAT! Why mine? Why not yours?' Sendoh yelled, jumping off his bed and onto his feet, Soar screeching protestingly.  
  
'Because... yours is after all not a valuable as mine and should he wreck it, it won't be so hard or expensive to repair,' Kaede said reasonably, trying quite hard not to let a smile creep onto his lips.  
  
'Why you! I am older than you and what I say counts!' Sendoh said firmly.  
  
'But even though you are older than me, I am a rank higher than you, after all I am the King and so what I say goes,' Kaede stated, walking over to the box.  
  
'You...' Sendoh grounded out, advancing on Kaede, his hands held out ready to wring Kaede's neck.  
  
'Just kidding, I was going to let his check both and plus, you know if you tried to strangle me it would be no use,' Kaede said, placing his palm over the lock.  
  
'Yeah, come to think of it, I'd get hurt and you'd have to heal me again coz' I still haven't gotten the hang of that gift yet,' Sendoh replied thoughtfully as he pulled the table out from the corner to the centre of the room.  
  
Kaede put the wooden box onto the table and gingerly took out the first item, a white gold crown, bold and yet elegant in its design and had several magnificent jewels woven into the intricate designs. The second crown, which he took out, was a silver crown, also magnificently crafted, simple yet beautiful. The jewels captured brilliantly to show off their best instead of being shadowed by magnificence of the first crown an put them on the table for Kazuma's inspection.  
  
'They're... they're beautiful. No doubt I have seen some brilliant forgeries but these take the prize, they show no flaw, no sign of being forged and the jewels look so pure,' Kazuma exclaimed as he looked at the crowns from every angle possible and still continued searching it though he could find no fault with it.  
  
'That's because they are not forgeries, they came from our parents, they were presented to us, Kaede's when he was coroneted and mine when I was acknowledged a prince,' Sendoh replied, losing his patience in the fact that Kazuma kept insisting that they were frauds.  
  
'Do you need more proof?' Kaede asked, looking at Kazuma who was still intently studying the crowns.  
  
'Yes please,' Kazuma replied enthusiastically.  
  
'Then these should prove it,' Kaede replied as he took off his signet ring and passed it to Kazuma, Sendoh following suit.  
  
'Amazing! Brilliant! Beautiful! This has to be the real thing,' Kazuma exclaimed as he studied the ring and the spells cast upon it, there was no mistaking the spells.  
  
'You see, I told. But no... You were intent on proving us wrong,' Sendoh said, teasing Kazuma, taking back his signet ring and putting it on.  
  
Kaede gathered the crowns and put them back into the box with the utmost care and than took his ring back and put in on.  
  
'So you believe us now?' Kaede asked, taking a seat on his bed and Sendoh reclining back into his bed after allowing Soar to perch on his headboard.  
  
'Yes, I am glad that you are the King, now you can lead the people of Kanagawa out of their misery and let them lead their lives once again as they did before Reyes dies,' Kazuma said, smiling his first smile all evening.  
  
'So... will you travel with us to Kanagawa and tell us all you can to aid us in overthrowing the ministers?' Kaede asked, stroking Midnight's head and hearing him purr.  
  
'I will, I will do everything that I can in my power, I pledge my allegiance to you, King Kaede Rukawa as I did to your father and you too, Prince Akira Sendoh as I did Minister Reyes,' Kazuma pledged as he knelt with his head bowed.  
  
'Stand! What would you say if someone were to enter the room? Thank you, we appreciate your help and we are forever in your debt,' Kaede said, standing up and saluting.  
  
'No, we are forever in your debt, you have come to free us from the unjust and for that we have a lot to be grateful for,' Kazuma said, standing as well.  
  
'Um... there's one more thing. I need you to not salute or call us by our titles while we were travelling because our journey to the palace is confidential and so we don't want to draw attention to ourselves,' Kaede said, gesturing to Sendoh and himself with a slight smile as he realised that Sendoh was already asleep.  
  
'That's no problem, your majesty. Good god, it's been so long since I've said that,' Kazuma said, grinning slightly and saluting once again.  
  
'I think that it's time we retired for the night, tomorrow we are travelling to Toyoda,' Kaede said, sitting down once again.  
  
'Goodnight your majesty,' Kazuma said just as he was about to exit the room.  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
'Come in,' Kaede said, watching as Kazuma exited and admit a young steward.  
  
'This... is... food for... your pets... sir...' the young steward stammered as he peered into the room to look for the animals. Seeing that they were asleep, he crept into the room with a tray. As he entered the room, Midnight's ears perked up as they heard movement and his feline nose picked up the aroma of chicken and beef stew. He leaped and landed beside the startled boy who put the tray down faster than the speed of light and was out of the room screaming at he top of his lungs.  
  
'You shouldn't have scared the poor boy,' Soar said as he flew from his perch and landed on one of the bowls.  
  
'I know, I know, but the look on his face was priceless,' Midnight said, lapping his meal, mentally laughing.  
  
'I know, these youngsters just don't fear us anymore,' Soar said, looking from the sleeping Sendoh to the troubled Kaede.  
  
'We do, just in other ways,' Kaede replied before lying down to think.  
  
'I wonder how long that kid was out there listening to our conversation,' Kaede thought as he fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
***  
  
'Wake up Sir! Wake up!' came the voice of a young boy who sounded vaguely like the young steward last night.  
  
'What...?' Kaede murmured as he sat up and began waking Sendoh. Midnight and Soar were already awake.  
  
'A group of men says the they want to see you, sir, they have come from the palace and say that it is very important,' the young steward yelled, pounding once again.  
  
'Stop that boy! Tell them we'll be right down,' Kaede yelled, scowling at being awoken so early in the morning, scanning the building for Kazuma's presence and receiving his reply.  
  
'Sendoh, get up, we have company. It may be time to test out your new skills,' Kaede said as he washed his face, brushed his teeth and used his magic to straighten out his appearance. Leaving Sendoh to follow suit, he peered out the window, seeing that soldiers patrolled the streets and that escape was impossible.  
  
'Come, we have to face them, Kazuma is on his way down, they have summoned him too,' Kaede said as he saw that Sendoh was ready.  
  
Together, Sendoh and Kaede in their shirts and breeches, with Midnight and Soar made their way down to the empty restaurant area, as they entered, the soldiers appeared not to have noticed them. The owner of the inn was serving them drinks.  
  
'Don't you think it's a little rude to interrupt people's business as if you own the inn?' Kaede asked loudly, interrupting the merry making going on.  
  
'Well well, if it isn't Mr Almighty whom my soldiers claim wrecked them up pretty badly but you suffered the effects of one spell as well,' a slightly muscular man said as he stood up, the rest of the platoon stood and most of them frightened by the sight of Midnight moved back slightly.  
  
'Why do the rest of you stand with him as if he were royalty?' Kaede asked mockingly as Kazuma joined their small group on the entrance of the room.  
  
'Ah Kazuma, you traitor, the ministers have ordered your arrest, you are to be brought back to palace at once,' the man said once again, not declaring what position he was to command such respect.  
  
'Shall I ask you once again what is your name and why do you command so much respect whereas I have none?' Kaede asked calmly, taking several steps forward and watched as the soldiers he encountered move several steps back.  
  
'I am Prince Mizota, Admiral General of the Imperial army and who are you to receive any respect at all?' the slightly muscular man replied.  
  
'Me? Oh, I am just your King and you aren't a Prince... at least not by birth,' Kaede replied in a serious tone.  
  
'You? Our King?' Don't joke with us!' Mizota said, laughed but stopped immediately.  
  
'No, he's not joking, you should study your prophecies a little more,' Sendoh said, grinning, his stance changing from tensed to relaxing.  
  
'What are you doing?' Kazuma asked, his stance still ridged with tension, puzzled as to why Sendoh's and Kaede's stance was so relaxed. Even the soldiers recognised that fact.  
  
'Why you, you overestimate yourselves!' Mizota yelled; his body ridged with anger.  
  
'No, as a matter of fact, I think my cousin and I underestimate ourselves. Shall we take this outside then? I would not want to destroy this innocent man's inn,' Kaede said, letting a slight smile slip into place as he mocked the soldiers.  
  
'I think this calls for a bet, no animals and if my soldiers and I win, we get to take those jewels that hang from your neck and those rings too and any other jewellery that you may have, agreed?' Mizota asked, greedily eyeing the beautiful jewels.  
  
'But if we win?' Kaede asked, calmly taking his position opposite the soldiers.  
  
'You can name your prize, anything you want from me, as long as I carry it,' Mizota said, openly daring them.  
  
'That is a big win for you, that is... if you win,' Kaede said, smiling once again.  
  
'Why you, that is a lot of arrogance coming from you! Your arrogance will be your downfall,' Mizota said, jeering at Kaede.  
  
'No, I think just my cousin and I can beat you and you entire platoon,' Kaede replied confidently, looking at Sendoh who was still grinning and nodded his agreement.  
  
'What are the two of you doing?' Kazuma yelled from where he stood wanting to go to their side if it were not for two problems, one was Midnight who was growling menacingly and Soar who was perched on Kazuma's shoulder threatening to dig in and tear tendons and flesh should he try to approach the pair.  
  
'Watch and learn Kazuma,' a voice resonated in Kazuma's head and realised that it was Midnight who had spoken.  
  
'I... oh all right,' Kazuma agreed reluctantly.  
  
'That's the spirit, you can learn a lot, trust me,' Midnight replied, settling down at Kazuma's feet once he had seated himself.  
  
'Hearing this for a panther,' Kazuma replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
'Ready?' Mizota asked, his platoon gathering around the pair, making it almost impossible to see and inch of them without tiptoeing to peer over the heads of the soldiers.  
  
'Wait, I have a request, I want all the villagers to watch this battle but none of them is to be harmed got it?' Kaede requested, looking Mizota in the eye as the soldiers parted to reveal the prince.  
  
'No problem,' Mizota said as the soldiers closed up their circle and he began calling all the people out, assuring them that they would not be harmed.  
  
'Can we fight now?' Mizota asked, irritated by the delays.  
  
'By all means go or rather come ahead,' Kaede replied, still relaxed, with the ever-smiling Sendoh and in the centre of the ever-closing circle.  
  
The circle was getting really close; the soldiers approached the pair with caution because of the tales heard from the soldiers who had previously encountered them. Sendoh and Kaede let the circle close, sealing them in a sea of soldiers and when the inner circle of soldiers were about a metre away, things started to get interesting. First of all, they were distracted by the bright glow of the sapphire and emerald that hung respectively on Kaede and Sendoh's necks. Then they saw the pair close their eyes and were about to seize their advantage when the circle was broken, half of the circle flew away from Kaede and the other half flew away from Sendoh, their unprepared bodies hit anything that was in their way. The pair was seen, standing calmly in what had been the centre of the circle, with their eyes still closed and their jewels were floating at chin level in front of them.  
  
'How the hell did you do that?' Mizota asked, looking around at his fallen men, all who were slowly picking themselves up.  
  
'He did tell you we could take all of you on,' Sendoh said, opening his eyes, his emerald still glowed but had fallen back into place where it had been, nestled against his chest.  
  
'So, you are tell me that those things around you neck have great powers?' Mizota questioned, still not ready to admit defeat.  
  
'No, these are our focuses, we just have these for a better focus for our magic, not that they contain power, spells maybe but none for power,' Sendoh replied calmly, closing his eyes. The villagers watched, stumped at the revelation of such power, they have never seen such powerful magic done before and here was this kind stranger who just offered them a ticket to a free show of magic. They saw the pair of them close their eyes and then saw their jewels float and in the next moment, all the soldiers were flying, not of their own free will of course. It was the first time they had seen Prince Mizota so alarmed.  
  
'Done yet, Mizota?' Kaede taunted, not even breaking sweat as he flung five soldiers away with the sweeping motion of his hand.  
  
'Done? No, not yet,' Mizota said as he hurled a spell at Kaede and a separate one at Sendoh, but both the spells just glanced of the both of them as if encountering a barrier.  
  
'Oh Mizota, did I happen to mention that these jewels contained protection spells as well a healing spells?' Sendoh asked, grinning broadly, his eyes still closed and glowing brightly whist it floated.  
  
'Tsk tsk, nature spells... Is that all you can do? I'm guessing that you were the one who had pre-cast that spell that was meant for me,' Kaede said, as he opened his eyes and his jewel glowed brighter and kept floating.  
  
'No! Take that and that and that,' Mizota yelled as he frantically hurled spells of all sorts in their direction, fire, wind, earth, nature and water but they all seem to disintegrate right before his very eyes, even before they reached a metre of the duo.  
  
'Mizota Mizota Mizota, you don't learn do you?' Kaede asked, tsking away, advancing on Mizota, the palms of his hands glowing a nice shade of blue as he built a small energy ball.  
  
'Get away from me!' Mizota yelled in fear as he scrambled to get away from Kaede.  
  
'You shouldn't run, you'll just make the pain worst when the energy hits you,' Sendoh yelled from where he stood, now throwing small green balls of energy which when came into contact with their victim, wrapped itself tightly around their bodies preventing movement.  
  
'He is right you know,' Kaede said as he shimmered and appeared a metre away from Mizota, throwing the energy ball immediately as he tire of chasing Mizota around. He watched the blue energy hit Mizota and heard him cry out in pain as he fell to the ground, knocked out cold.  
  
'Don't worry, he just fainted and has lost his memories, now you can use him here, he will be good for manual labour, with all that magic of his,' Kaede told the villagers, he shimmered back to Sendoh's side, once again to the astonishment of the villagers.  
  
'So, do you need help?' Kaede asked as he appeared by Sendoh's side.  
  
'Are you kidding? I have never felt so good before, you can sit down and take a nap, I'll finish up here,' Sendoh said, grinning widely as he hit another soldier with his spells.  
  
'Just don't wear yourself out,' Kaede said as he shimmered and appeared beside Kazuma who after witnessing such great acts of wizardry was too stunned to say anything.  
  
'So, do you or do you not have anything to say to me?' Kaede asked, taking a ladle from the pail in front of him for a drink.  
  
'No... nothing at all. That was awesome!' Kazuma replied, obviously still star-struck.  
  
'Okay then,' Kaede replied, occasionally giving a fling of his hand and a soldier would fly, his jewel's glow had dimmed and was once the usual glow in which a tiny flame could be seen in the heart of the jewel.  
  
'Man, that was a good workout,' Sendoh replied, grinning happily, coming back from the where he had stood for the last five minutes.  
  
'So I gather that you will want to do this again?' Kaede asked, smiling slightly at Sendoh's enthusiasm for such things.  
  
'You betcha, but now, I'm just plain starving,' Sendoh replied, going indoors to order some... a lot of food.  
  
'Wait, come back, we still have to take our bounty,' Kaede replied as he called for Mizota's still limp body, it shimmered and appeared in front of him. Kaede immediately called for anything, which had value to appear in front of him. Immediately, a coin pouch filled to the brim with money, a ring with protection spells during travel which they gave to Kazuma and Mizota's sword which had a jewel encrusted hilt.  
  
'Well looks like that's all,' Kaede said as he shimmered Mizota's limp body to where it had been.  
  
That night they enjoyed a hearty meal as the villagers thanked them for ridding the village of plunderers. They all had a goodnight's rest and early the next morning the group set off, the villagers were sad to see them leave but were reminded of the prophesy that lain forgotten at the back of their minds.  
  
~ The End ~ 


	5. Chp 5 The Rescue of Kyoten

Title: The Rescue of Kyoten... Part: 5/7 Pairings: None (probably at the moment) Genre: AU, Non-yaoi, maybe, I don't know. Ratings: Up to you. Author: Mia_Alexia Email: Angelic_approdite@hotmail.com Warnings: Actually, none. Though let me warn you, I have a twisted sense of humour. Notes^ I said that I wanted to retire, why haven't I? Disclaimer: All these characters belong to me! I wish... (In case some people misunderstood the meaning of this message, it literally means that NONE of these characters belong to me, well with the exception of Midnight and Soar, they belong to me! No suing should the breed and name coincide with any character you own). ----  
  
The figures of three humans, a panther and a hawk slunk into town in the middle of the night, they stealthy made their way to the inn, careful to avoid anybody who would question their presence. Toyoda was too small a town they had all decided as they passed many houses crammed up together just to get to the inn. Knocking as quietly as they could to attract the innkeeper's attention but yet soft enough to draw no attention to them was a hard task considering the fact that the innkeeper was asleep. So Kaede using his gift woke the innkeeper to tell him to come down and unbolt the door.  
  
'Evening sirs, sorry that I did not hear your knocks, but thankfully a voice told me that you had arrived,' the innkeeper apologised, unable to see that Kazuma and Sendoh both hid grins at the man's reference to THE VOICE.  
  
'It's all right, all we want is shelter and food, we will be on our way tomorrow morning,' Kaede said, asserting his authority.  
  
'Of course sir, tonight's meal will be served in a little while... AH!' the innkeeper who had introduced himself as Kai yelled as he finally caught sight of Midnight and stumbled over a chair landing on his bum.  
  
'Oh don't be a sissy, they won't hurt you unless you try to hurt us,' Sendoh uttered in exasperation as he was tired of repeating the same thing over and over again.  
  
'Are you c... certain?' Kai asked as he accepted Kazuma's helping hand.  
  
'Positive, Soar and Midnight are our guards, they protect us all the time,' Sendoh said, the shape huddled on his arm clearly became that of a hawk.  
  
'Okay then, follow me. How many rooms do you want? And how many beds?' Kai asked leading up the stairs to a corridor of rooms.  
  
'Two rooms, two beds in one room and a single in the other,' Kaede said as he entered the first room Kai gestured to after he made his request.  
  
'Okay sir, if you'll just wait a little while, I'll have your dinner up with the hour,' Kai said as he left to show Kazuma to his room.  
  
'Do you think he is a messenger?' Sendoh asked, taking off his thick cloak that protected him from the wintry cold.  
  
'No, he's just a normal innkeeper, he won't do us any harm,' Kaede said as he too took off his cloak.  
  
'Do you think we will encounter more problems here? I mean as we near the palace, the troubles that we have encounter are countless,' Sendoh said as he stroked Soar who was perched on his arm as he sat on his bed.  
  
'I hope not, I am trying really hard to avoid it but as you yourself can see it just keeps coming,' Kaede said as he too sat on his bed, stroking Midnight.  
  
'Don't worry, I'm sure that trouble will abide as we near the palace, at least I hope it will,' Sendoh replies with a hint of encouragement.  
  
'Yes, it hope so too, but I have a feeling that we are being watched, every move we make to the palace seems to be predicated,' Kaede said as he stood up from the bed as soon as he heard the discreet knock on the door.  
  
'I'll get it,' Sendoh said as he jumped up and opened the door, admitting the innkeeper's mother, or so they assumed.  
  
'Good evening young sirs,' the old woman said in her raspy voice as she entered, carrying a large tray laden with delicious, exotic smelling foods.  
  
'Thank you very much,' Sendoh said gratefully as he relieved her of the heavy tray.  
  
Sendoh put the tray down and sat on one of the wooden stools, taking the dishes off the tray and putting them on the table. He handed the tray back to the old woman and dug his spoon into a very tasty looking stew when his amulet started to glow; he dropped his spoon and looked at Kaede whose own amulet was also glowing. Immediately, Midnight's dark shape hurled himself at the table, upsetting the succulent dishes while Soar circled and pecked the old woman, preventing her departure as she tried to fend off the attacks. Using his gift, Kaede shut the door and bolted it. 'Say old woman, you wouldn't by any chance be trying to poison us would you?' Kaede asked, going to sit on the bed. Doing a mental search in the old woman's mind.  
  
'Sir why would I? Why would an old woman like me want to poison you?' the old woman asked Kaede innocently enough.  
  
'Come on, you can't expect me to believe that sort of crap now can you?' Kaede asked, scorning the old woman's lack of intelligence.  
  
'Well, since it is like that, I might as well tell you who I am,' the old woman rasped out once again, the husky voice became mellow but deepened slightly and definitely male.  
  
'What in the world?!' Sendoh exclaimed as he watched the 'old woman' drag off her outfit.  
  
'Your Majesties,' the young man that stood before them said as he bowed, in acknowledgement of their status. He had brown hair and grey eyes. His form lean and lithe, ready to spring into action.  
  
'Let me see, you are... Mizuta Kiyoda, definitely royalty. A distant royalty... Kyoten? Hm... so why were you trying to kill us?' Kaede asked after giving basic information to Sendoh.  
  
'How...? How did you do that? I had all my blocks up!' Mizuta said; revelling in the professional way that Kaede conducted his search.  
  
'Blocks might work with mages or sorcerers but you of all people should know that it does not work with powerful royals, I would have thought that your mother would have taught you that,' Kaede said as he noted the dull colour that flushed Mizuta's face almost immediately.  
  
'Yes, I suppose so,' Mizuta replied, seating himself on one of the stools.  
  
'Well?' Kaede asked, arching his brow, waiting for an explanation.  
  
'I wasn't trying to kill you, honest. I just put in a sleeping draught, so that I could search your minds while you slept. I just wanted to see if you were for real. Kyoten is under siege but I managed to escape prior to the siege, my mother order me to come and get the King of Kanagawa because it is your troops that are placing our castle under siege. But when I arrived, I heard that the King had died but the soldiers did not retreat so I sensed that something was wrong, so I scanned the minds of one of the minor ministers who was drunk here a few weeks ago and found out that the King was not running the show but the ministers themselves, then Kai and his wife took me in and told me about the prophecy,' Mizuta said in a rush as he felt Kaede's eyes boring into his, intent on looking for the truth.  
  
'And why did you assume immediately it was us?' Sendoh asked, mentally telling Kai to bring some real food up.  
  
'Well, Kai came into my room and told me that strangers had woken him up and that two of you had no sign above your head except for the soldier that was with you and the prophecy described the both of you, I wasn't sure that is why I put the sleeping draught into your food,' Mizuta said, gesturing at the mess created by Midnight.  
  
'I see,' Kaede said, frowning slightly at Sendoh and signalling to the door.  
  
'Yeah, I know. I told him to bring some real food up,' Sendoh said as he was already half way across the room, opening the door much to the surprise of a very startled Kai.  
  
'Highness?' Kai asked as he peered in and saw Mizuta.  
  
'Yes, I'm all right. You can just leave it here. Thank you,' Mizuta said as he took the tray from the man.  
  
'So... what is it you expect us to do? That is if one of us were the King...' Kaede asked, looking intently at Mizuta.  
  
'Well, if one of you were the King, I would ask you to please help save Kyoten because the people are suffering, they cannot get food or drinking water because the soldiers always intercept their food and water supply,' Mizuta pleaded his case as he glanced sorrowfully from Kaede to Sendoh.  
  
'And why should we help you?' Kaede asked again, Sendoh not putting a word considering that he was stuffing his face with food.  
  
'Well, Kyoten has a lot of mages and some of them are really powerful, we would swear our allegiance to you once you help me save my country and we could help you with your war against your ministers,' Mizuta said, his tone pleading with Kaede.  
  
'Let's say if and only if we were to save Kyoten, I'm not saying that we will, considering that Kyoten is very far from where we are heading, how are we to be sure that you won't betray us?' Sendoh asked once his stomach was full and he was feeding Soar some meat from his plate.  
  
'You could decree something, like if we were to betray you, we would be peasants or something like that,' Mizuta said, his tone hopeful, seeing that Kaede and Sendoh may just give in.  
  
'Wait a minute, I need to discuss this with Sendoh and our other companion,' Kaede said as he mentally called Kazuma into their conversation. ***  
  
'So, should we help him?' Kazuma asked after he heard everything that Kaede and Sendoh had to say.  
  
'We should, but Kaede does have a deadline, he has to get to the palace in two and a half weeks, I want to make sure that he does not become the hunted once the crown reveals itself,' Sendoh said in concern.  
  
'Yes, but Kyoten is under siege and it is true, Kyoten does have very powerful mages that can help over throw the ministers,' Kaede said thoughtfully.  
  
'Yes, but what about your deadline?' Sendoh asked, concern once again present in his mind.  
  
'Kyoten is indeed out of our way to the palace... but it is shorter from Kyoten to the palace than from where we are now. The palace is a week to a week and a half walk from Kyoten whereas we need two and a half weeks from here to the palace. If we hurry, we can help Kyoten and still arrive at the palace in time,' Kazuma volunteered suggestively, letting Kaede and Sendoh absorb the information.  
  
'So, have you decided?' Sendoh asked wearily, knowing that it was still Kaede's decision whether they help or not.  
  
'Yes, we will set off tomorrow,' Kaede said decisively.  
  
'Yes, your majesty,' Kazuma said before he cut off the link and went to sleep.  
  
'Are you sure?' Sendoh asked once again, feeling the need to be assured.  
  
'Yes, I am,' Kaede said wearily.  
  
'Then, I stand behind you all the way, cousin,' Sendoh said as they came back to face Mizuta.  
  
***  
  
'All right, we'll help, but we have to hurry, we have to get to the palace by sunrise in a fortnight,' Sendoh said wearily, his grin not as sure as it normally would be.  
  
'Yes! Yes! Oh thank you so much!' Mizuta exclaimed, punching the air in triumph and joy.  
  
'First we shall do the allegiance ceremony and than we shall think of the consequences, but heed my warning, if you yourself should betray our trust, you will experience pain so intense that you would rather kill yourself than live and feel the pain,' Kaede said menacingly. 'I promise you, I'll never betray your trust!' Mizuta said so surely that there was no mistaking his sincerity. But they still had to do the ceremony so that no one could manipulate Mizuta without him knowing.  
  
'Okay, so how do I do this?' Mizuta asked, looking at them, from positively happy to uncertain.  
  
'Well, actually we don't know, the words just come as if they were put into your head,' Sendoh muttered, not sure how to answer Mizuta.  
  
'So I'll create my own. My ancestors have never sworn their allegiance to anyone before so I guess I'll be the first,' Mizuta said, smiling towards Sendoh.  
  
'I, Mizuta Kiyoda, pledge my total allegiance to Kaede Rukawa, King of Kanagawa, may no one be able to manipulate me without them feeling the pain of betrayal and should I ever harbour thoughts of betrayal, may I suffer the wrath of it,' Mizuta said, kneeling down as he placed his right hand over his heart.  
  
'I, Kaede Rukawa, accept your pledge of allegiance for yourself and on the behalf of your countrymen, rise and take your place beside me as friend and ally through these troubled times,' Kaede said, putting his hand above Mizuta's head, revealing the crown which glowed momentarily as it recognised Mizuta's pledge of allegiance.  
  
'Thank you so much!' Mizuta said as he stood, his eyes suspiciously shiny.  
  
'Now, go to sleep, we shall head out early tomorrow and we will all need our rest,' Kaede said as he walked to his bed and sat, dismissing Mizuta with his words.  
  
'Yes, goodnight,' Mizuta said as he walked out of the room with a little bounce to his steps.  
  
You're getting soft, Kaede thought to himself as he watched Mizuta and lay back on his bed.  
  
The next day, in the wee hours of the morning...  
  
Four saddled horses pranced the courtyard as they waited to be mounted by the four men who were gathering their supplies and biding farewell to their host and hostess.  
  
'Take care Mizuta,' Kai said as he finished reading the list of things that they were to pack and double checked for all of them.  
  
'I will; now you and Yumi take care of YOURSELVES! You have been more than kind to me and I appreciate it all and will come back and visit the both of you as soon as I can,' Mizuta promised as he slipped his haversack upon his horse's saddle.  
  
'Please, take care of Mizuta, his gift is weak and he knows it but won't admit it and I can feel that your gift is the strongest among all of them, your highness,' Kai and Yumi said to Kaede, as he was about to mount his steed.  
  
'Don't worry, all those that travel with me will live and I'll make sure of that!' Kaede said as he steadied himself on the horse.  
  
'Thank you!' Yumi said as her brimming eyes finally overflowed with tears.  
  
The young impatient stallions stopped prancing as all the men sat astride them and without being given a verbal cue, raced off happily into the rising dawn.  
  
It was dusk two days later that they approached the outskirts of Kyoten. Four cloaked men upon prime stallions trotted into the heart of town without anyone approaching them. The deeper into town they ventured, the worst the sight of the town became. From nice white houses gleaming in the moonlight, they saw charred remains of the once pristine houses and the nice pavements stained with blood and decaying corpses, those who were the first to be killed.  
  
'How could all this have happened within two weeks?' Mizuta asked, his eyes tearing at the dilapidated sight of his home.  
  
'A lot can happen within a day, you weren't to be blamed,' Sendoh said as he guided his horse closer to Mizuta's, comforting the younger man.  
  
'I need to see my parents!' Mizuta said as he urged his horse forward.  
  
'Lets go,' Kaede said as they all raced towards the dreary looking palace, which once stood proud.  
  
They all came to a halt outside the palace, its bridge drawn therefore unable to cross the moat. Kaede searched around the palace, looking for life. He found thousands of them, in the palace rooms, the dungeons and anywhere else they could find a place. A lot were there but all of them their life force weak. Kaede entered a guard's mind, to check and see if he was a Kyoten soldier or otherwise. Meanwhile, the rest assumed a protective circle around Kaede. Kaede instructed the guard to open the gates, assuring them that they were not enemies but allies. He saw the soldier look over the wall wearily as Mizuta lifted his hood; a cry of joy emitted from the soldier as he lowered the bridge, waking everybody.  
  
'Prince Mizuta, welcome back!' a guard said as he welcomed them at the gate. His uniform muddy and creased, showing them the way of life that had been going on for a fortnight.  
  
'Please, are my parents alive? May I see them?' Mizuta asked, searching the guard's every expression intently.  
  
'Yes your highness, your parents are very much alive, however, they are both very sick, they refuse to eat anything until the people have been fed and there has not been enough to go around,' the guard replied wearily, leading them up a long flight of stairs which undoubtedly led to their sleeping quarters.  
  
'Your majesties, Prince Mizuta has returned,' the guard said after knocking discreetly and almost immediately noise was heard and the door was flung open.  
  
A thin and haggard couple flew from the room's interior, embracing Mizuta in robes that had once fitted snugly.  
  
'Mizuta, my son!' Queen Miyo cried, tears pouring down her cheeks as she touched her son's face tentatively so as to assure herself that he was really there.  
  
'Mother!' Mizuta murmured as he hugged his mother, tears streaming down his face as he saw the state that both his parents were in.  
  
'My son, where have you been?' King Mazuta demanded in his rich voice as he pulled his son into his embrace after he assessed his son's health.  
  
'I was in Toyoda, King Minamio is died, Father,' Mizuta said as he dried his tears and stood back.  
  
'Why that no good wind-bag, dying and leaving us under siege, one would wonder if he had any morals at all,' King Mazuta hollered, shaking his fists angrily in the air.  
  
'No, Father, King Minamio never ordered the siege, his ministers were the ones who did it all,' Mizuta said as he glanced nervously to Kaede's darkly cloaked figure as it stood inconspicuously in a corner.  
  
'What?! Oh...' King Mazuta yelled then murmured as realisation sank in.  
  
'Mizuta, my son, what have you been doing all these couple of weeks?' Queen Miyo questioned, looking patiently at her son.  
  
'Well, after I escaped, I went to the palace, but when I arrived there, it had been too late, because by then King Minamio had already passed to the afterlife, I travelled around, trying to get help from Toyoda but there was none. A kind innkeeper, Kai and his wife, Yumi took me in and supported me all the time and told me all about their cultures, myths, legends and prophecies, from that, a couple of days ago, I found help,' Mizuta said proudly with joy, gesturing erratically at Kaede's, Sendoh's and Kazuma's cloaked figures.  
  
'Them? Are you sure, son?' Queen Miyo asked, raising a suggestive brow that had on been a smooth arch.  
  
'Yes, I am certain, they are the ones who will save Kyoten, they are...' Mizuta said, trailing off as he sheepishly grinned.  
  
'Don't tell them who we are, we cannot have your father's soldier hurting themselves while they try to subdue us and no, your father cannot hold me for ransom,' Kaede said, interrupting by telepath.  
  
'Well? Who are they, Mizuta?' King Mazuta demanded; his hands placed on his hips.  
  
'Never mind, lets celebrate, tomorrow, it will be Kyoten's victory!' Mizuta said in high spirits.  
  
'We shall celebrate, but with what food?' Queen Miyo asked, looking haggard once more but reluctantly letting go of the strangers' identity issue.  
  
'Um...' Mizuta began, remembering his country's ill state.  
  
'Don't worry, we shall come back with food, enough to feed everyone in the palace,' Kaede telepath, turning abruptly, his cloak swirling around him, revealing Midnight.  
  
'AH!' the guard yelled as he noticed Midnight, backing up so suddenly, he tripped on his feet and fell down. Midnight turned and stared at the soldier, looking as if he were grinning then trotted up to Kaede.  
  
'Son, are you sure that they will guarantee Kyoten's victory?' King Mazuta asked dubiously, eyeing the three-cloaked figures already a distance away.  
  
'Yes, Father, as sure as the sun rises in the morning and sets in the night,' Mizuta said as he watched the retreating figures.  
  
***  
  
'How are we going to get the food? Calling for it? Or are we going out to get it?' Sendoh asked as they walked down the corridor to the kitchen.  
  
'I think it is best if we call for it, going out might be too risky and if we raid the camps, they will likely know that Kyoten has powerful forces and they may call reinforcements,' Kaede said as he walked into the large larder.  
  
'I agree, it is a good strategy,' Kazuma said as he entered.  
  
'So how do you plan to call?' Sendoh asked, seeing Kaede look around.  
  
'Midnight? Soar?' Kaede questioned, looking at both animals.  
  
'You'll need Sendoh's help since you are going to call on a lot of food,' Midnight said as he surveyed the cement larder.  
  
'Yes, Kazuma, you alert Mizuta and ask someone to gather people to distribute the food as they call for it,' Soar said, landing on a nearby perch, which generous amounts of meat once hung.  
  
'Alright,' Kazuma said as he closed his eyes and called Mizuta, relaying Soar's message.  
  
'Now, draw a big circle with this bag of salt,' Midnight said as he nudged the big bag propped up beside a table.  
  
'How big?' Sendoh asked as he picked up the bag, weighing it.  
  
'Big enough to seat the both of you in it,' Soar replied, swooping to land gently on the cement floor.  
  
Sendoh poured a generous amount of salt into his palm and let it course through his fingers, falling to the floor to form a circle using his gift.  
  
'Okay, now the both of you sit in the circle, call upon your magic and fill your head with images of this larder brimming with food,' Midnight instructed as he watched Kaede and Sendoh sit themselves in the centre of the circle.  
  
They sat in the circle, closed their eyes and called their magic to them, their amulets glowed and floated, following Midnight's instruction, they filled their heads with pictures of the larder, brimming with food. Just as the first person arrived to collect food, happy at the prospect of having good food to eat again, the room began to glow, the shelves, the tables and the floor. As the glow immediately vanished, the exotic aromas of delicious foods surrounded them. Opening their eyes, they glanced around them, breathing hard at the exertion of their magic, their amulets settling down and dimming to a glow as the first person walked in.  
  
'Praise you lords,' the peasant said as he received the food.  
  
'You are most welcome,' Kazuma said as he smiled at Kaede and Sendoh from under his cloak.  
  
'Great job, the two of you, you are learning fast, very soon you'll be better sorcerers, even better than those here in Kyoten,' Midnight praised as he swiped a succulent steak.  
  
Together, they feasted till sunrise, no one wondered why the strangers wore their cloaks the whole time or where the food had come from but just that they were able to feed their families.  
  
'So, where do you hail from?' King Mazuta asked Kaede, trying to peer into the darkness of Kaede's cloak.  
  
'Nowhere, but we are heading to Kanagawa,' Kaede replied in his cold voice, feeling the probe of Mazuta's mind, letting a smile grace his lips as Mazuta gave up, unable to penetrate.  
  
'Is that so?' the King questioned suspiciously.  
  
'Don't worry, we're not spies or vagabonds or even people who want to disrupt your country. We just want to get to Kanagawa,' Kaede replied, seeing what was on Mazuta's mind.  
  
'But how did you know that was what I was thinking?' Mazuta asked, struggling to hide his surprise.  
  
'Don't forget what Mizuta told you, your highness,' Kaede said in salute.  
  
'I have just realised that that was the first time that you have ever referred to me by any rank,' Mazuta said, smiling ruefully.  
  
'Ah yes, that is quite true,' Kaede said, observing Sendoh, Kazuma, Midnight and Soar dig in, people having grown used to the sight of the animals and the reassurance of their prince. Kaede could feel Sendoh and Kazuma use their magic to regulate and suppress the stifling heat of their cloaks, Kaede doing the same for himself; something they had learnt as they travelled.  
  
Suddenly, Kaede's amulet jumped, glowing so brightly the blue was transformed into white. An arrow immediately whizzed pass shaving a few hairs as Kaede pushed the king out of the way.  
  
'ASSASSIN!'  
  
'Protect the KING!  
  
'DIE!'  
  
Kaede focused his magic and began seeking out the assassin as he protected the king who was crumpled on the floor, winded by his landing and narrow escape.  
  
'There!' Kaede yelled, co-ordinating with Sendoh and Kazuma as they took two of the three assassins. The last, the leader was too far, Kaede lifted his palm and a crackling blue ball of energy formed, Kaede threw it in the direction of the assassin. The assassin, not seeing it, got the full blast as he fell, stunned. Kaede called the body to him. There, the assassin laid, prostrate on a table, which had been cleared as Kaede held the body suspended. Chaos had been settled as they watched in awe of such power.  
  
Kaede placed his palm above the assassin's head and silence surrounded him as he continued to search the mind.  
  
'Wake!' Kaede said forcefully as he snapped his fingers.  
  
The assassin's eyes snapped open, but he could not move. Thrashing his head around, he hurled vulgarities at Kyoten's royal family and at Kaede.  
  
'Be careful of how you treat royals, they might just do the same to you,' Kazuma warned as the assassin continued thrashing.  
  
'Morio Shingachi, be still!' Kaede commanded as he took a step back.  
  
'What?! How did you know my name? I had all my blocks up! I am a middle- class mage,' Morio said, absolutely flabbergasted.  
  
'I know, but they do not work with me. I want you to promise me that you will never attempt to assassinate the royal family of Kyoten ever again and that you will return to the ministers of Kanagawa and tell them that the prophecy is true and that Reyes will live on forever and so shall Minamio!' Kaede whispered coldly, seeing the man's face pale with terror.  
  
'Who are you?' Morio whispered, trying as King Mazuta did to peer into the depth of the cloak.  
  
'Never mind who I am, just tell them that,' Kaede said, waving his hand.  
  
Their audience watched in astonishment as Morio Shingachi's solid body flickered and disappeared totally from sight. A gasp of surprise came from somewhere behind the crowd where Sendoh had performed the same task with the other two assassins.  
  
'Are you alright?' Kaede asked as he reached out his hand for King Mazuta to pull himself upright with.  
  
'Yes, but how did you do that?' Mazuta asked, still breathing hard.  
  
'Trickery,' Kaede replied, glancing at Mizuta.  
  
'Oh by the way, Mazuta, don't bother having a meeting to discuss my identity or that of my companions, it won't be worth it and Mizuta will be accompanying us to Kanagawa,' Kaede said as he sat down once again, letting the celebrations continue.  
  
Suddenly, Kaede's head snapped up as he sensed something different. Standing up, he threw off his cloak, which would hinder his progress. Shimmering, he appeared on a windowsill, which was big enough to seat two more people comfortably. He peered out the window and saw approaching forces, calling Sendoh who shimmered Kazuma up to the sill as the people watched on with awe.  
  
'They are approaching,' Kazuma said, attempting to count how many there were.  
  
'There are at least a hundred thousand, you do realise that we are badly out numbered right?' Sendoh asked incredulously.  
  
'Yes, therefore we are not going out for battle, they will come to us,' Kaede said as he closed his eyes, calling for a protective barrier to surrounded the palace.  
  
'Call Mizuta, we shall need his gift to back up the shield,' Kaede said as he ensured that there was no loophole in the barrier for anyone or thing to enter.  
  
From where they stood, they could see Mizuta go into trance and support the barrier; they could feel his presence strongly.  
  
'Now, Akira, garner yourself for a real fight, you too Kaede, lets see who can last longer,' Kazuma said as he rolled up his sleeve, grinning widely.  
  
'We are sure to last longer than you,' Sendoh scoffed, looking at his cousin who remained quiet.  
  
'Sendoh, tell the majesties that they are going to have to help Mizuta keep the barrier up, there are at least fifty high-class mages, a hundred middle- class mages and about five hundred low-class mages who specialise in battle magic,' Kaede said as he arranged himself comfortably on the ledge, watching Sendoh and Kazuma do the same.  
  
'Ready?' Kazuma asked as he watched the army closing in on the distance.  
  
'Yup, as soon as they touch the barrier, we're going to give them the shock of their lives,' Sendoh said as he begin meditating.  
  
Kazuma watched as both Kaede and Sendoh went into trance, he knew that once they were in trance, their magic became stronger because they were able to focus all of it on a particular subject. Their amulets shimmered as it hovered in front of them they open their eyes. Kaede's eyes were the same shade of blue as his shimmering amulet as Sendoh's was the same forest green as his amulet.  
  
Kazuma watched as the enemy first struck the barrier, the spell glancing off the shield. Consecutive hits were reflected as they hit out with all they had, the barrier weakening. Kazuma looked over to the royal family, to see that they were pale and perspiring as they held out to form the large barrier. Kazuma immediately went into trance to help, opening his eyes, he saw Mizuta smile a sigh of relief as his parents sank back into their chairs exhausted by the exertion of their magic combined with malnutrition. Kazuma sat and watched the battled as he felt himself supplying Mizuta with his energy, sliding down a long piece of rope to exit the castle and fight the oncoming forces.  
  
Kazuma was startled as he saw the cousins got up simultaneously, their bodies surrounded by flickering flames of sapphire and emerald as they took a step off the ledge. Below them, the collective gasps of horror as their audience thought they would fall. Step by step, they walked till they were in the centre of the palace ground. Kaede and Sendoh's aura branched out, Sendoh's forming a green entity, its wings encircling itself and Sendoh, as it unfurled itself, it was obvious that it was a phoenix.  
  
However, Kaede's flames contracted, pulled inside his body as he curled up in pain. Laughs could be heard from beyond the castle walls from the mages who thought that Kaede was too weak to build a phoenix. Suddenly, Kaede knelt and gave a yell of agony, blue flames shot out of his body wildly, a stream of flames blasted out of his mouth, the flames forming a ball around him. The ball tightened and contracted, the sapphire flames burned brighter and became a silvery blue much like white. The ball blasted open and open and the brilliant light blinded everyone. As the light dimmed and everyone was able to focus, the astonishing sight of a snowy white phoenix twice the size of Sendoh's silvery emerald phoenix. Its wings flapping gently, Kaede suspended serenely its head, its sapphire eyes standing out in its white head.  
  
Below, the soldiers and mages who were sniggering a few moments ago were astounded.  
  
'Royalties!' came collective gasps of astonishment from their audience who had emerged from the main hall and were now admiring the beautiful sight before them.  
  
The phoenixes screeched, flapping their wings, snow white with hints of sapphire and emerald flames colouring the air. The phoenixes started to fly; their graceful swift flaps, taking them high into the sky. Swooping down, they began to attack the regiment of soldiers and mages.  
  
'Run for your lives!'  
  
'Retreat!'  
  
Kaede and Sendoh attacked, singeing mages and soldiers as they read their minds, seeing which were worthy of sparing. A handful of soldiers and mages stayed behind to try and break the barrier, Kazuma battling with them physically as well as magically as they watched their compatriots being chased the phoenixes, burning in emerald and sapphire and white flames.  
  
'Long Live Kanagawa!'  
  
Kaede swooped in, his phoenix suspended above the soldier who said it.  
  
'You are not fit to yell that!' Kaede said in an alien voice, cold and distant.  
  
'Who are you?' the soldier asked, quaking in his shoes.  
  
'I am the prophecy,' Kaede said, as he flung his arm. The soldier was sent flying.  
  
'No, spare me, please your majesty,' the soldier pleaded, going down on his knees.  
  
'No, I will send you back with the same message as I did with Morio, tell the ministers, the prophecy lives, it never died, Kanagawa was destined to be mine!' Kaede yelled, giving his hand a violent flick. The soldier disappeared yelling his final words just as Kaede sent flames to the spot where he stood.  
  
'HOORAY!!!' came choruses of joyful yells as the troops retreated.  
  
The phoenixes landed in the castle courtyard, the two of them descended slowly as the flames entered their bodies, peasants emerging from the main halls to embrace the sunlight.  
  
Mazuta and Miyo were the last to emerge from the gloomy castle walls, along with them came Mizuta who was grinning widely from ear to ear even though his complexion was pale and his skin clammy.  
  
'Thank you very much for saving Kyoten, we are very grateful to you but... who are you?' Queen Miyo asked as she peered into Kaede dark blues.  
  
'Maybe Mizuta will enlighten you on that, we will go to our rooms to pack,' Kaede said, to the royal couple who stared at him, 'we leave tomorrow,' Kaede said, directing his words to Mizuta who nodded with understanding.  
  
The three of them, Kaede, Sendoh and Kazuma flickered and disappeared leaving a very puzzled couple who looked to their son to enlighten them. 


End file.
